Things never turn out the way you expect
by VioletMorado
Summary: Kate's younger sister joins the NCIS team and that is not without problems: Tony turns on his charm although he has a girlfriend and McGee is interested too. Meanwhile Kate has to tackle her feelings and make a far-reaching decision. Incidentally the team has to solve some cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The elevator doors opened and a young woman walked into the office of NCIS. She looked around. Then she called, "Kate! ... Hey Kate! Are you here? "Special Agent Caitlin Todd, shortly Kate, came up behind one of the partitions that divided the open-plan office.  
"Lexi, what are you doing here?", she asked surprised as she walked up to her younger sister.  
"Kate, you know that you shouldn`t call me this in public!", she replied embarrassed and hugged her sister.  
"I`m sorry, ALEXIS!", the NCIS agent answered with a grin.

"Seriously." Kate continued, "Why are you here? You live in Miami. "  
"You told me during our last conversation that the NCIS is still looking for an assistant for your team. I've been playing with the idea to move back to Washington for a while. So I handed in my notice and now I'm here.", Alexis replied innocently smiling.  
Kate shook her head in disbelief, this behavior was typical of Alexis. If she set her mind on something, nobody could talk her out of it. Therefore, she would not even try it.  
So the agent just asked: "And where will you live now?"  
"Well ...", the Younger began embarrassed, "I was hoping I could stay with you first." Kate was about to say something, but her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and then explained her sister briefly: "My Boss. I have to answer it "

Then she answered the phone: "Yes, Gibbs? Aha ... OK ... I'm already on the way." Kate hung up and turned back to Alexis. "I have to go because work **beckons** , but I'll see you later." Kate said and turned. "Ok." Alexis replied a little confused.

Kate was almost at the elevator, as she turned around again and said, smiling broadly: "Oh Alexis. Of course you can stay with me! "Alexis smirked and rolled her eyes. Kate liked to keep her dangling.

After Kate had left the office, Alexis went looking for Director Shepard's office. She wandered through the open-plan office, when suddenly someone said: "Excuse me, can I help you?"  
Alexis was startled and spun around. A man, he had to be about her age, stood in front of her.  
"Oh I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you. You looked a little lost. ", the man said when he saw Alexis' expression.  
"That's okay." Alexis replied smiling, "My name is Alexis Todd. I have an interview with Director Shepard at two o`clock."  
"Todd?," the man stopped short, "Are you by chance related to my colleague, Kate?"  
Alexis nodded: "Yes, Kate is my sister. And you are?"  
"My name is Timothy McGee. Nice to meet you. ", the man said and shook the brunette's hand. "The pleasure is mine." she replied.

While Tim shook her hand, he looked at the young woman briefly. The resemblance to Kate was undeniable. The facial features of the two were very similar. Her eyes were as dark as Kate's. However, Alexis about shoulder-length hair was slightly lighter than her sisters.

"You said you have a job interview.", recalled Special Agent McGee.  
"That's right. I am looking for Director Shepard's office. "

"It`s right up there." He pointed to a room at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor. Alexis followed his arm with her gaze.  
"Thank you very much. I would have been lost without you. ", Alexis thanked Agent McGee. After looking at her watch, she added: "I should go. Wish me luck, Special Agent McGee!"  
"Good luck!" McGee Alexis called after because she already set off.

On her way to the staircase Alexis rummaged around in her bag for her documents. That's why she didn`t notice the man. Only moments later flew papers through the air.  
"I am very sorry. It ... it was my fault, I was distracted. ", the young woman apologized, without noticing the man as she frantically gather her documents together.

"You don`t have to be sorry." The man said and handed her some of her documents, "It was my fault. I do not know how I was able to overlook you. You are really adorable." Alexis blushed and looked up at the man. Her eyes immediately fell on his engaging smile. Embarrassed she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and reached for her papers.  
"I´m very sorry. I simply haven't seen you." Alexis told the man again with an embarrassed smile, then hurried up the stairs.

McGee was watching the events attentive from his place. The charming smiling man gazed after the pretty brunette for a moment, then went to his workplace.

"She is cute." The man said as he sat down at his desk not far from Agent McGee's desk. McGee, who had already returned to his work, shook his head annoyed: "If I remember correctly, you have a girlfriend, Tony."  
"And that`s why I´m not allowed to gaze after other women?!... But do not worry, Bambino. I'm not going to get in the way. ", Tony replied with a grin.  
"Excuse me?" McGee asked irritated.  
"Well I've seen how you looked at the girl. By the way: What does she want here? "  
"She has a job interview with Director Shepard.", Tim replied without reacting to the remark of his colleague.  
"Then pray that she does not get the job. You know Gibbs` rule 12: No relationships between colleagues."

Meanwhile, Alexis entered the anteroom to Director Shepard's office. She went to the desk in the room where a young woman was working on a PC. Alexis glanced at the name tag on the table. It said: Sofia Colei - Assistant to the Director.  
As Alexis approached the table the young woman looked up, brushed a strand of her shoulder-length black-curly hair back and asked, "How can I help you?"  
"My name is Alexis Todd. I have an interview with the director.", the addressed replied with a friendly smile.  
Director Shepard's assistant froze when she heard the name. "Todd.", she muttered angrily and took a quick look at the diary. Alexis ignored it.  
"Ah yes Miss Todd, I found the appointment.", Sofia said fake friendly after a while.  
Alexis found this behaviour strange, but she now had no time to deal with it.  
"The director is already expecting you.", Sofia added pointing at the door on her left. Alexis thanked her and walked towards the door. She took another deep breath and then walked into the office.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.

But keep in mind: my native language is german. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
On Monday morning, Agent McGee was the first team member in the office. While Gibbs presented the final report of the last case to Director Shepard, McGee started to repair his PC, which made problems for several days. Tim was so engrossed in his work that he forgot everything around him.  
Only the sound of a familiar voice made him highly scare him. "Morning, Tim." Kate greeted him friendly. "Good morning, Kate." He replied looking up from his screen. His heart stopped for a moment, at least for him it felt like it did, when he saw the woman standing next to Kate.  
"G ... Good morning, Miss Todd. So you... you got the job ... ", Tim said, trying to hide his disappointment.  
Alexis had to suppress a light laugh, never had one of her colleagues called her Miss Todd. "Yes, I got it. But please call me Alexis." She said amused. "... Okay." Agent McGee replied sheepishly.

Kate, who had set down at her desk, looked at the clock on the wall and remarked: "It is just before 8 and Tony is still not there."  
"What shall we bet that he will not make it in time?" Kate asked her colleague grinning broadly.  
"Tony can`t afford to be late again, Gibbs already caught him twice last week and you know Gibbs."  
"And you know Tony 5 bucks he's not on time today."  
"Ok: I bet 5 Dollar that he's on time."  
When the clock showed five minutes past eight and Tony was still wasn`t there, Kate got up and went to McGee's desk. "Looks like I`ve won." She said extending her hand expectantly. "OK OK. I understood ... ", Tim admitted his defeat. He fumbled out his wallet from the desk drawer and Kate gave the money. "Tony is and remains Tony." He added shaking his head.

Kate's triumph, however, was suddenly interrupted: "McGee, get the car! A couple was found murdered in their home on the base in Alexandria! "Gibbs exclaimed as he came down the stairs.  
"Kate, you and DiNozzo ..." He looked searchingly: "Where the hell is DiNozzo?!"  
While walking he threw McGee the car keys and he immediately went to get the car. Gibbs then looked at Kate questioningly. The boss was expecting a response to his question about Tony`s whereabouts. "Tony is not there yet.", she answered honestly. Kate knew there was no use to lie to her boss, he would find out the truth anyway and because of Tony she wouldn`t get in any trouble. He worked at NCIS long enough to know Gibbs` reaction.

At that moment the sound of incoming elevator sounded. The doors opened and a man and a woman holding hands left the elevator.  
"DiNozzo." Gibbs growled barely audible when he saw the man.  
While Tony gave his girlfriend a passionate goodbye-kiss, Alexis asked her sister quietly: "Isn`t she Director Shepard's assistant?"  
"Yes, her name is Sofia. Gibbs almost fired Tony when he found out about the relationship between the two, because of his rule no. 12: No relationships between colleagues. Tony has to thank Director Shepard that he still got a job. That's why I don`t understand that he constantly annoys Gibbs."

"DiNozzo! It's past eight ! I hope you have a good explanation why you´re late!" Gibbs snapped at his agent when he came up to him.  
"I'm sorry, Boss! But the traffic was murderous this morning." Tony apologized and put his backpack on his desk.  
"I don`t think that we are thinking of the same traffic, but murderous is the right word. We have a new case. Kate and you take the truck! McGee and I go by car." Gibbs took his gun out of his desk drawer and went, with his coffee in hand, in the direction of lift.  
"Um ... Boss?" Kate said carefully. "What?" the Chief Agent asked and turned to her visibly irritated.  
But an answer was not necessary. "Ah right. From now on we have a team assistant." He said referring to Alexis. "Your name is Alexis, right?"  
"Yes, sir.", she replied a little insecure.  
"You will come with us today, to gain an insight into the work of the NCIS. You come with me with." Gibbs said briefly but he seemed friendly than before. He turned away and walked to the elevator.

"I`m pleased to be able to meet you officially." Tony said with a charming smile to Alexis and shouldered his backpack.  
Kate looked at her little sister irritated, but she hinted with a slight shake of her head that she would tell her later. Alexis hadn`t told Kate about the incident with the man which now turned out to be Tony.  
"I`m also pleased to meet you, Agent DiNozzo. I have heard a lot about you.", Alexis said turning to Tony.  
"Hopefully nothing but good." Tony replied letting Kate and his interlocutor go first as the three followed her boss to the elevator.  
"Well… ." the young woman replied and gave a Kate a smile.  
Tony saw this and asked skeptically: "What have you told her, Kate?"  
"Only the truth." Kate replied while the three got in the elevator with Gibbs.  
"And what is the truth?"  
"The truth is that you don`t miss any opportunity to make a pass at a woman, although you have a girlfriend. "  
"So I am. And therefore: Alexis, would you like me to show you the headquarter later, " Tony asked Alexis, of course, just to annoy Kate.  
But before Alexis could answer or Kate could say something, Gibbs slapped the back of Tony`s head. Tony rubbed his aching head. He was visibly surprised by Gibbs action.  
"What have I done?" Tony asked wailing and turned to Gibbs.  
"Don`t take it too far, DiNozzo." his boss said with a serious expression. But when Tony looked away again a brief smile flitted across Gibbs` face.  
Kate smiled at this action, but at the same time she was annoyed by Tony's behavior.  
It annoyed her that he had to flirt with every woman and that he stopped at nothing, not even when the woman was her sister; although he didn`t know at that moment that Alexis was her sister.

"That's just typical for you, Tony!" Kate complained as the two agents got to the truck.  
"What are you talking about?" Tony wanted to know from his angry colleague.  
"That you make eyes at every women!"  
"It's none of your business whom I flirt with!", Tony shot back annoyed while he got in on the driver's side of the car.  
"It does concern me when you flirt with my sister!"  
"With your sister...? Alexis is your -! "  
But Kate interrupted him: "Yes, she is my sister! Therefore, I advise you: don`t dare to flirt with her again!"  
"I won`t, because now I know she is your sister!"  
"What does that mean?" Kate asked indignantly. But Tony didn`t answer her. He started the truck instead and set off.  
"Tony, I asked you a question!" Kate said. But Tony still didn`t respond.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Gibbs, McGee and Alexis were the first to arrive at the scene - due to Gibbs driving style. The house had been cordoned off and nosy neighbors lined the street. Several police officers pushed the people to the side so that the three could pass. Gibbs parked the car in front of the house, got out and went inside. Alexis and Tim took the forensic kit and the camera and followed him.  
In the corridor a policeman was waiting for them. He led them to the crime scene on the second floor of the house.

As Alexis entered the bedroom it took her breath away, because it was a terrible sight. The wall opposite the door was covered with blood. On the floor beside the bed laid a man in a pool of blood. His throats had been cut. In bed laid a woman - half naked. Her skirt was torn. She had bruises on her arms, legs and on her face. She obviously had been beaten and raped, before the perpetrator had killed them by stabbing her in the heart. The bloodied knife laid beside her on the bed.

Alexis gulped and took a few steps back until she suddenly collided with someone. "I ... I´M sorry ..." Alexis apologized in a shaky voice to the older man without averting her gaze from the terrible scene.  
"It's all right, my dear.", the man replied, "I still remember my first murder case. I just came from the University of Edinburgh - which was probably in 1961. A young woman was killed in her apartment ... ".  
But Gibbs interrupted the man. "What can you tell me about the victims, Duck?" He asked as he knelt beside the bed and examined the dead woman.

"Just a moment, Jethro," the older man replied amiably and then turned back to Alexis: "It was nice to meet you; even if it was under these circumstances, Miss ...? "  
"Todd. Alexis Todd. "  
"So you're Caitlin's sister. I´m sorry, I haven`t introduced myself: Donald Mallard - coroner. But you call me Ducky."  
Ducky took Alexis' right hand and gave her a kiss on the hand.  
"Duck!" Gibbs exclaimed, now slightly annoyed.  
"Coming." replied the person addressed. He smiled at Alexis friendly and went to Gibbs.

Alexis was left alone. For a while she just stood there, watching what was happening around her. Only the voice of her colleague tore her away from her trance.  
"Try to keep your emotional distance." she heard McGee say.  
"How do I do that?" Alexis asked as she turned to McGee. And even though she tried to hide it, Tim could see that she was close to tears.  
"Just go outside for a moment, breathe deeply. You have to realize that the only thing we can do now is to catch the perpetrator."  
"I just feel so useless. I wish I could help. "  
McGee looked at the young woman gently and replied: "You are not useless, Alexis. It's your first day, you are at a crime scene for the first time. Try not to put yourself under so much pressure."  
Alexis sighed and gave the NCIS agent a wearysmile.  
"I`ll try." With these words she left the room.

Thank you for reading! Please review =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The hallway was empty, only a case of the crime scene unit stood in the corner.  
Alexis took a deep breath. Leaning on the banister, she looked at nothing for a.  
She was glad to be out of this room, but she knew wouldn`t forget those pictures ever again.

Suddenly a slight noise attracted the attention of brunette. Alexis turned around and tried to figure out where it came from. She followed the sound. She followed it to a room down the hall. Alexis did not know what this barely audible sound was, she only knew that it came from the room.  
She raised her hand to open the door, but then she stopped. She looked at the crime scene unit suitcase to her left. She took a pair of rubber gloves from the suitcase and put them on. She didn`t want to eventually contaminate or obliterate any traces. Then she opened the door. She couldn`t hear the sound anymore.  
The walls of the room Alexis had entered were painted in light and dark shades of purple. About the little white bed by the window was the name Molly. The room was obviously a little girl`s room.  
Alexis looked around. Everywhere on the floor laid stuffed animals and toys; typical of a child's room. It was strange that the girl was nowhere to be found and that she hadn`t been mentioned.  
Now Alexis heard that sound again. It was a quiet sobbing and it came out of the closet.  
Alexis got closer to the closet carefully and opened it slowly. In the corner of the cabinet sat the girl, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and cried. She had to be about 5 years old. Her light brown hair hung in her face.

Alexis kneeled down and talked to the little girl.  
"You must be Molly." she said in a soft voice.  
The girl raised her head and looked at her in surprise. "How do you know?"  
"The name is written above the bed. That`s your room, right? " Alexis asked, of course knowing the answer.  
Molly nodded. "And who are you?"  
"My name is Alexis. I work for the NCIS. Do you know what that is? "  
Molly nodded again.  
"Where are my mum and dad?" she asked anxiously, as she wiped the tears away with her pajama sleeve.  
Alexis hesitated. How should she tell the little ones that her parents were dead?  
"Molly, your mum and dad ... are now in heaven ..."  
The girl simply stared at her for a moment. Alexis wasn`t sure whether she had really understood what she said.  
But then Molly bursted into tears: "No, that's not true! They are not in heaven; that is not true! I want Mummy and Daddy! "  
Alexis took the sobbing child in her arms. Molly wrapped her little arms around Alexis' neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Alexis held her and stroked her hair until she had calmed down.  
"Is it okay if we both go downstairs?" Alexis asked after a while in which they had just been sitting there.  
Molly nodded.  
Alexis stood up with Molly in her arms and headed for the stairs.

When they almost arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened and Kate and Tony came in.  
"I`ve told you that you shouldn`t take the 2! Would it kill you to listening to me? You know how Gibbs reacts when we`re too late! You just experienced it an hour ago." Alexis heard her sister say angry.  
"Calm down, Katie! It´s not going to be so bad." Tony replied annoyed, closing the door behind him.  
Kate rolled her eyes. She hated it when she was called Katie and Tony knew that.  
"Firstly: We are talking about Gibbs," Kate said as she turned to her colleague, "And secondly: how many times do I have to tell you: Don`t. Call. Me. Katie! ... Got it ?! "  
Kate's eyes sparkled threatening as she said it, so Tony instinctively moved backwards a bit.  
To safe Tony from worse, Alexis chimed in: "Problems, sis?"  
"Oh, hey. How long are you standing there? ", a visibly perplexed Kate asked.  
"For a while.", the younger of the two sisters replied smiling and went down the last steps.  
"Who is that girl?" Tony asked looking at Molly.  
"Her name is Molly. Molly, these are Tony and my sister Kate. They also work for the NCIS. "  
"I am pleased to meet you." Kate said with a friendly smile to Molly.  
"And since we're talking about the work," she said to Alexis, "where is Gibbs?"  
"Upstairs. He examines the bedroom."  
"We shouldn`t keep him waiting any longer." Kate said and looked reproachfully at Tony.  
"All right, all right!" he replied. For him these four words almost were an acknowledgement of guilt. He gave Kate a non-interpretable glance and then walked past her up the stairs.  
Kate watched him with a smile. She knew that this was the only kind of apology that she would get from Tony.  
"Kate?" The voice of her sister she pulled out of her thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you inform Gibbs about Molly? I had no opportunity to do it."  
"Sure." Kate answered and went upstairs.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alexis went with Molly into the living room. She stopped in front of the sofa and glanced out the window. The crowd in front of the house seemed to have doubled by now. A crime got around a Navy base quickly.

Alexis put Molly down on the couch and knelt in front of her, so she was at Molly`s eye level.  
She smiled at the little girl and said, "Molly, you'd help me a lot if you tell me what you and your parents have done yesterday."  
"In the morning I helped Mummy and Daddy in the garden, then I played with Ashley and then Daddy and I went to the playground."  
"Did your Mum came with you?"  
Molly shook her head: "Mummy cooked dinner."  
"And what you did you do after dinner?"  
"I watched TV and then Mummy took me to bed. She read Sleeping Beauty to me. "  
Although the child seemed to trust her, she still looked a little scared, that's why Alexis replied: "That's really a great tale. My Mum has always read it to me when I was little. "  
She hoped to take away Molly`s the fear. For a brief moment a smile spread over the little girl`s face: "Sleeping Beauty is my favorite fairytale!"  
"Really?" Alexis asked.  
"Uh-huh." Molly replied and nodded her head vigorously.  
For a while the two just looked at each other.  
Then Alexis continued, "Molly, I know it is difficult for you, but can you tell me what happened after that?"  
"... I ... I woke up because Mummy and Daddy had a fight with someone."  
"Was it a man or a woman?"  
"... A Man ..."  
"And what they were arguing about?"  
"... I do not know ..."  
"That`s ok." Alexis said and gently squeezed the hand of the little one.  
"... Then ... then I hear Mummy cry and I hid in the closet." the girl said trying to hold back the tears.  
Alexis took her in his arms and stroked her back soothingly.

Suddenly, the young woman heard a noise. It sounded like shattering glass. She stood up, picked Molly up and looked around.  
"Have you heard that, too?" she asked.  
Molly nodded. Then Alexis discovered the hole in the window pane. It was just as big as a dime. The edges of the hole were slightly frayed.  
"Strange," muttered the team assistant.  
She wanted to put Molly back on the sofa as she heard someone yell from the hallway: "Down!"  
Before Alexis could react, she and molly already were laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked leaning over the two. He was it who had knocked down. While the little Molly cried and clanged to Alexis, she sat up and rubbed his aching head.  
"I think so.", Alexis said and looked at Molly searchingly from head to toe. She seemed to be physically okay. And Alexis only hurt her head.  
"Check the environment!" Tony called out to one of the policemen. He did what he was told immediately.

"What happened?", Gibbs called from the hallway. Just a moment later he was with them. Kate, Tim and Ducky were right behind him.  
"Someone shot at Alexis and Molly. ... But they're all right." Tony said. He tried to stand up and a sharp pain immediately went through his body. He grasped his left shoulder.  
"Argh, damn it!"  
"What's going on?" Kate asked while she helped Alexis to stand up.  
"I was shoot." Tony replied with a pained voice.  
Kate looked over at Tony. The left sleeve of his shirt was covered in blood.  
"Oh my God!", Kate whispered scared. She rushed to Tony and unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Slow down, Kate! We don`t know each other that well!" Tony said with a slight grin.  
Kate shot him a dirty look and uncovered his shoulder to see where he had been hit. The bullet had entered his body below his collarbone.  
"Ducky, how bad is it?" Kate asked. Her face showed how worried she was. The pathologist came over and took a close look at the wound.  
"In my opinion, no artery has been hit. Anthony nevertheless has to go into the hospital as soon as possible; just to be sure. I treated no surviving patients since my studies. But I can manage a simple pressure bandage. ", the doctor assured smiling and turned around to get his case.  
"Alright." Gibbs replied. "As soon as Tony is treated, I take him to the hospital. Kate, Alexis, you will come with me. McGee you stay here, you`re in charge for the moment. Try to find the guy."

The drive to the Base Hospital was quiet and slow for Gibbs. When they arrived at the hospital Tony immediately was placed in a treatment room. Gibbs ordered Kate to stay with Tony. He himself stayed with Alexis and Molly in order to ensure that the perpetrators wouldn`t try to kill the only witness of the crime again.  
Kate paced restlessly up and down in the room while she and Tony waited for the doctor.  
"Where is this doctor," she murmured - just loud enough that Tony, who was lying on the treatment table, could hear it.  
He never had seen his colleague so worried.  
"I would like the doctor to be a woman." Tony said grinning broadly. It was an attempt to distract Kate, but unfortunately his words did not have the desired effect.  
"Can´t you stay serious?" she asked outraged. "You have been shot by a sniper! You're lucky you're still alive! If the bullet had hit you a little bit lower, you'd be dead now! "  
Kate looked directly at Tony, she had to hold back the tears. She didn`t want to show any weakness by crying in front of him.  
"I'm worried about you ..." she added in a calm voice and looked away.  
Tony simply looked a moment. Was it possible that Kate had feelings for him?  
"Kate." He said softly. But she didn´t respond.  
"Kate." He tried again, but she still didn`t look at him.  
"Caitlin." Now she looked at him. Her eyes showed a mixture of surprise and amusement: "You never call me Caitlin."  
"You see how serious it is to me." Tony replied and meant it.  
He took her hand and ran his thumb gently over back of her hand: "I didn`t want to upset you. It's my way of dealing with such things ... "  
Tony's gesture and his words made Kate smile. For a brief moment the two forgot everything around them and enjoyed this moment. But just then someone came into the room.  
"I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, Special Agent DiNozzo.", the person said.  
Tony looked at the door and a smile spread across his face when he saw the woman.  
"I was more than happy to wait for you, Doctor!", the agent replied and let go of Kate's hand.  
There he was again: the old Tony which Kate knew all too well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When the team returned to the office, a very anxious Sofia was waiting for them. They had just got out of the elevator, when Sofia flung her arms around Tony`s neck. She didn`t notice the sling around his arm, nor his pained face.  
"Oh my God, Tony! What happened? Gibbs just said on the phone that you had to go to the hospital! "  
"I was shot ... and it hurts when you hug me." Tony replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sofia said and let go off him immediately. "But how did that happen?"  
"Someone tried to kill Molly - the daughter of the victims." Tony said, looking at the sleeping girl in Alexis arms. "It was a sniper. I brought Alexis and Molly out of the line of fire and was shot. "  
"You always have to play the hero. But that`s why I love you. "Sofia replied and kissed him.  
That was the moment at which Kate could no longer bear it, so she said to Alexis "Lexi, I'll show you the infirmary. Molly can sleep there until her grandparents pick her up and they are included in the witness protection program. "  
Alexis nodded and followed her sister.

"Alright." Gibbs said, "McGee, you go back to work. We have to catch a murderer. And Tony?"  
"Yes, Boss?"  
"You take off the next four weeks."

Nearly four weeks later:  
"Hard to believe how quiet it is in the office when Tony is not there." Alexis remarked with a smile, as she typed case files in the computer.  
"It`s also hard to believe how much more work you can do, if you`re not permanently distracted by Tony." McGee added.  
"Tomorrow this will be over, because Tony is back then. "Kate reminded her colleagues.  
"Somehow I missed him." Alexis said. She knew that her sister felt the same way, but Kate would never admit that.

The next morning:  
All team members - including Abby and Ducky - were assembled on Gibbs arrangement in the office. And as always, Tony was the last who arrived at the office.  
"Did you miss me?" He asked grinning broadly as he walked toward his colleagues.  
"Of course!" Abby replied and hugged him.  
"I'm glad you're back, Anthony." Ducky said patting him on the uninjured shoulder.  
"And you did not miss me? Not even a little? "Tony asked his three remaining colleagues.  
"Without you it was much quieter, I could actually focus on the work." Kate said. She was annoyed about Tony. Since the attack and their conversation at the hospital four weeks earlier she hadn`t heard from him. Kate herself was not sure why she had expected that.  
"That hurts." Tony answered pretending to feel hurt by Kate`s words.  
Kate decided swallow her anger: "You'll survive. You've survived worse things. "

"What does Gibbs want to tell us? It must be important when he gathers all of us here." Tim changed the subject.  
"Alexis, you as the team assistant must know something." Abby said to her colleague, who had become her friend.  
But before Alexis could answer, the group heard their boss say: "It has something to do with the case." This man always appeared from out of nowhere.  
More than four weeks had passed since the couple was murdered and there still was no firm lead. The autopsies of the corpses hadn`t revealed anything new, the perpetrator hadn`t left any DNA evidence. Family, friends and acquaintances of the couple couldn`t explain why someone would kill them. That`s why Gibbs took an unusual measure:  
"Tony, Kate. You will go undercover as a married couple at the base next week. "  
"WHAT? !" both replied at the same time and equally shocked.  
"Is that even possible? We've already investigated at the base?" Kate asked.  
"Someone could recognize us." Tony objected.  
"Unlikely." Gibbs replied harshly. "Preparations for the undercover operation are as good as finished. You have five days to memorize your false identities. The operation will start on Wednesday. Alexis will give you all important information. If you still have questions, ask her." Then Gibbs left the office.

Ducky said goodbye and went back to the pathology. Tim and Abby, however, remained. They didn`t want to miss anything.

"You could have warned me!" Kate said to her sister in a hushed voice. "Gibbs had sworn me to absolute secrecy." Alexis replied, grinning broadly. It was obvious that it was a lot of fun for her.  
Kate leaned at her desk shaking her head and Alexis began her presentation:  
"Tony, during the undercover mission your name is Michael Porter. You`re from New York and you met your wife Ann at a game of the New York Yankees three years ago. You married on May 17 this year, so you`re married for three months. "  
"Please behave like a happy couple." she added with a wink. Kate shook her head and smiled slightly. Alexis noticed it, but ignored it. She was the youngest of four children, so she clearly enjoyed the attention.  
"Kate, your task will be to investigate in the personal sphere of the victims. Tony, do you work in the HR department, you have unrestricted access to all service records. During the mission I am your contact person. If you have new information or need something, get in touch with me at any time. "  
Finally, Alexis handed Tony and Kate two folders: "Everything else can be found in here."

"How long do I have the pleasure to call Tony my husband?" Kate asked.  
"Until we have a plausible suspect and sufficient evidence." Alexis replied.  
Kate sighed audibly and went around her desk to sit down.  
"Look on the bright sight of it!" Tony said, "Gibbs also could have chosen Bambino to be your husband in the undercover operation."  
Tim just rolled his eyes at Tony`s comment, but Abby threw him a dirty look.  
"Don`t involve Tim in this. Think about how you`re going to tell Sofia that you go undercover – with me as your wife!" Kate replied annoyed.  
Tony's face turned pale. He hadn`t about that. It certainly wouldn`t be easy to tell Sofia about the mission, because for some reason she reacted hostile to Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Tony arrived at home that night, Sofia was waiting for him – with the food already on the table. A few months ago he had given her the keys to his apartment and since she every now and then used the opportunity to surprise him. Normally, he was pleased, but now he would have wished to come to an empty apartment. He just needed more time to think about how he should tell Sofia about the undercover operation.  
"How was work, dear?" his girlfriend asked while she set the table.  
"You know that we are stuck in our current case." Tony began. He had decided to get it over and done with immediately. "Gibbs has decided that Kate and I will investigate undercover as a married couple at the base."  
"What?!" Sofia exclaimed slightly louder than she had wanted it. Her Face showed how shocked she was about the news.  
"It's our last option," Tony said almost apologetically.  
"But why you and Kate?" Sofia asked angrily.  
"Sweetheart," Tony said, went to her and put his arms around her, "Kate and I are Gibbs` most experienced staff."  
Sofia turned in his arms to face him and gave him a weak smile. Tony knew that he still hadn`t convinced his girlfriend, so he continued: "If there was another way to catch the perpetrators, Gibbs wouldn`t have arranged this mission."  
Sofia sighed: "I know that ... I overreacted. I'm sorry." She gave him a quick kiss and said:". Let's eat. You must be starving. "  
"You know me too well," Tony said with a broad smile.

When Tony and Kate arrived on the base around nine o`clock on Wednesday morning, the moving van was already parked in front of the house - no one should get suspicious.  
The "new home" of the two was very close to the crime scene, so they would be able to question their neighbors discreetly in conversations over the garden fence.  
"I wouldn`t have thought that Sofia would let you go!" Kate teased Tony as they got out of the car.  
"Kate -" Tony began. But she interrupted him immediately.  
"From now on, Ann," she reminded him, grabbed her bag from the back seat and went to the house. Tony also took his bag from the back seat and followed her.  
"Ann, Sweetheart!", Kate heard Tony say as she was about to enter the house.  
"Yes, Tony?"  
"Michael, not Tony," he replied smirking. Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, Michael?"  
"We are a newly married couple and this is our new home. I have to carry you over the threshold, that's tradition. "  
"No, you don´t have to that," Kate answered and turned away to go into the house.  
Tony grabbed her hand to stop her. "If we want to appear like a real couple, then we must do that. We don`t want to jeopardize the whole operation on the first day, right?! What would Gibbs say?! "  
He had convinced her. Gibbs would rush with fury when such a little thing would ruin the undercover operation.  
"All right."  
"A little more enthusiasm, please!" Tony said as he took the bag from Kate's hand and put it on the floor. She gave him a forced smile and put her arms around his neck. Tony clasped Kate`s waist, reached under her legs and lifted her up.  
Kate had to admit that it felt quiet good. She always had dreamed of the day that she would be carried over the threshold. But in her dreams the man who did that never had been Tony.  
Tony carried Kate over the threshold and said, "Welcome to our new home, Darling."  
"I`ll make Gibbs pay for that! And Alexis too." Kate grumbled when Tony put her down.  
"I`m sorry for your future husband!" Tony said grinning.  
"Oh, shut up!" Kate replied annoyed and started to explore the house.

Tony picked up the two bags and searched for the bedroom. As Tony walked into the room, Kate was already there. You just glanced in the en Suite bathroom.  
"Which side do you want?" he asked as he put down the bags in front of the bed.  
"What?"  
"Which side of the bed you want to sleep on?", Tony clarified his question.  
"I'm not sleeping with you in one bed with you," Kate replied quieter than Tony had expected.  
"Then you'll have to take the couch, because in this house there is only one bed, and I'm not going to sleep on the couch."  
"What have I done to deserve this?!" Kate muttered.  
"So?", Tony probed. He was anxious to know her decision.  
"I'll take the right side." A sly smile spread across Tony's face. He had suspected that Kate wouldn`t sleep on the couch.  
Tony was about to say something, but Kate beat him to it: "I don`t want to hear it. Ok? "Of course that was a rhetorical question.

"Is anyone home?", they heard a woman's voice from the hall call.  
"We are upstairs! Just a moment! ", Kate responded. Tony and Kate exchanged an irritated glance. They didn`t expect anybody. Nevertheless, they went downstairs. A man and a woman, both blond, were standing in the hallway. They had to be about her age.  
"I am Mary Peterson," the woman introduced herself, "And this is my husband Robert. We are your neighbors and wanted to welcome you. "  
"Pleased to meet you," replied Tony, "We are Ann and Michael Porter." He shook their hands and Kate did the same. Then Tony put his arm around Kate's waist. That was irritating for Kate, but that was part of the cover and so she tried not to let it show.  
"We also wanted to invite you to our monthly dinner party," Robert continued, "This is our tradition. Every month another couple in the street organizes this party. It`s a good opportunity for you to get to know the neighbors. "  
"We`d love to come," Kate replied with a friendly smile.  
"Great. The party is on Sunday, 6 o`clock at our House. It`s number 275. "  
"We won`t disturb you any longer. You still have a lot to do, "Mary said with a look at the boxes in the hallway.  
"You're right," said Tony. The Petersons said goodbye and went back to their house. After the two were out of earshot, Tony turned to Kate and said, "This is not a Navy base, this is the suburban hell!"  
"It`s not going to be that bad." Kate assured him with a grin.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This was the last of my pre-written chapters, but number 8 ist nearly finished. I´m going to update soon.  
Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next days of the mission were relatively unsuccessful. 35 men were matching the offender profile – male, white, between 20 and 35 years old, trained as a sniper, single, violent before and during his time in the Navy. To question all of them would be to time-consuming and to conspicuous. Tony and Kate had to find another way to reduce the number of suspects.  
On Sunday evening, before they went to the monthly barbecue, Kate informed Alexis via Skype of the state of investigations. In the meanwhile Tony took a shower.  
"Hey, Lexi!"  
"Hey. How is it going? "  
"Not particularly. We still have 32 suspects. Tony could only talk to tree of them and rule them out. A few of the suspects will be at the party today. Maybe they will help us along."  
Alexis thought for a moment before she said: "You could reduce the number of suspects even further by focusing on the men who had problems especially with their superiors. "  
"What makes you think that the perpetrator is someone who had trouble with his superiors?"  
"It's the way the victims were killed: The man was forced to watch as his wife was raped and murdered, and he was killed after that. He hold a relatively high rank in the Navy. Perhaps one of the men wanted to take revenge on him. "  
"That is quite possible," Kate muttered, "Why haven`t I thought of that?"  
Alexis just replied with a smile and a shrug.  
"Thank you, Lexi. I will immediately add that to the profile."  
Kate searched the database of the base for suspects using the extended offender profile again.  
"Little sister, you're a genius!" she exclaimed after she had the results, "the number of suspects has been reduced to eight!"  
"What's going on here?" a visibly amused Tony asked when he came into the kitchen only with a towel around his waist.  
"Hey Tony!" Alexis said with a grin when she saw him.  
"Hi, Alexis!" Tony replied. He seemed to comfortable with his appearance.  
"Why aren`t you dressed yet?" Kate asked irritated. "It's already ..." She glanced at the time display on her laptop, "six twenty!" The time seemed to surprise her.  
"Alexis, Tony and I have to go. We talk tomorrow!"  
"Ok. Have fun, you two! "Alexis replied with a wink.  
"Even if it doesn`t look like it , this is work," Kate retorted smiling before she closed the laptop.  
"And work can`t be fun?" Tony asked mischievously grinning.  
"Tony," Kate said in an irritated tone and turned to him, "we're late! Go upstairs and get dressed!"  
"Aye, Aye, Ma`am!" Tony replied to her commanding tone and went upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Kate and Tony were finally on their way to their neighbors, who lived a few houses down the street. Kate took advantage of the short walk to inform Tony about the remaining suspects.  
Mary Peterson greeted them at the door and led them into the garden. It was decorated with colorful lanterns and tall tables were placed in the whole garden. On the porch there was a bar and the pavilion at the end of the garden had been turned into a dance floor.  
Mary introduced them to the other guests. After about fifteen minutes of small talk with a couple of other guests, Tony asked Kate: "Ann, Darling, what do you think if I get us a glass of wine?"  
"That would be great, honey." Kate replied.  
"I'll be right back." Tony said with a smile and gave her a quick gentle kiss on the lips. Kate watched Tony for a moment and ran her tongue over her lower lip. Even after such a short kiss she was sure Tony was an excellent kisser.  
"Your husband is really charming." one of her interlocutors said to her.  
"How long have you been married?" the woman asked.  
"About three months." Kate replied.  
"And do you want children?"  
The question caught Kate unprepared. She could not remember whether or what Alexis had written in their profiles, so she improvised: "We would like to have children. However, we want to wait a bit longer before we start a family. We want to settle first. Michael is to be able to concentrate on his career."  
"But don`t wait too long, honey." another of the ladies said. "You`re not 21 anymore. Who knows if you are able to have children when you`re older."  
Kate felt hurt by this statement. She wasn`t 21 anymore, but with 28 she wasn`t too old for childbearing. But since Tony came back with the wine, she couldn`t and hadn`t to ponder over this at the moment.

The rest of the evening was less indiscreet. Tony and Kate tried inconspicuously to get information about the suspects by talking to the other guests. They even could talk to three of the suspects in person, but they couldn`t rule them out as perpetrators.  
When Kate once again - as so often this evening - had to talk with the other women about gardening, children and cooking recipes, Tony came to her aid.  
"May I steal my beautiful wife for a dance?"  
"Of course." The women answered visibly moved by Tony's charm.  
He took Kate's hand and led her to the pavilion. When they were out of earshot, Kate said: "Thank you for saving me from them. I think you were right with the suburban hell. These women want to talk about nothing other than their husbands, children and their homes. "  
"Didn`t you say it wouldn`t be so bad?" he asked provocatively while the two started dancing.  
"All right, I admit it: I was wrong"  
The two stayed silent and danced to Cyndi Lauper`s "True Colors".  
"You´re very good at playing the loving husband." Kate said after a while.  
"You make it easy."  
"You know, that only I can hear you right now. So you don`t have to act. "  
"I'm serious. You're an attractive woman. And you`re also quick-witted – not only verbally."  
"Thank you." Kate replied sheepishly. She didn`t know how she should react to this, after all, they were colleagues - and arguing most of the time. Why Tony did suddenly compliment her?

Since it was getting late, Tony and Kate said goodbye to Mary and Robert Peterson after the dance of and headed out for home.  
A few doors down the street they down saw an obviously drunk man as he tried to open the door of his car.  
Tony recognized the man. It was one of the Petty Officers from the Human Resources Department. Tony spoke to him: "Petty Officer Ramirez. You shouldn`t drive a car in your condition. "  
The Petty Officer turned to the two. "What does that mean? In my condition? "He asked irritably.  
"Petty Officer, pay attention to your tone. I am your superior. "Tony reminded him in a calm voice.  
"What do you mean, Sir?" He repeated his question in derogatory tone and made a move towards Kate and Tony. Tony stepped in front of Kate protectively. The two men were faced person-to-person with each other.  
"Give me the car keys, Ramirez, and go home! That's an order!"  
"And if I don`t do that?!"  
Before Tony could answer, a third man appeared: "Excuse me, Sir. Xavier has been drinking too much; his girlfriend has just left him. He isn`t like that normally. "  
Since Tony did not know the man, he asked him: "And you are?"  
"Petty Officer Matthews, Sir."  
"Matthews, take Petty Officer Ramirez home. And Ramirez, I expect you to be on time and sober tomorrow for service. If not there will be consequences. Is that understood? "  
"Yes, Sir." Petty Officer Ramirez replied. He handed Petty Officer Matthews the car keys and the two drove away.  
"I'm impressed." Kate said, "You develop into a real leader."  
"All part of the role." Tony said while they went back on the road.

Arriving home Kate immediately slipped out of her high-heeled shoes and went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Tony followed her into the bedroom.  
Kate had already disappeared into the bathroom when Tony walked into the room. After a while she came back from the bathroom - still in her dress. In the meantime Tony had made himself comfortable on the bed.  
"Could you help me with the dress?" she asked him. "The zipper is stuck."  
"Sure." He replied, stood up and walked over to her.  
She turned her back on him. Tony stroked her hair aside to get to the zipper. Slowly and carefully he opened the zipper, revealing Kate's back. His right hand ran over her neck, down over her shoulder blade down to her waist. With his left arm he embraced Kate and pressed her gently but firmly to his body. He kissed her shoulder and then he kissed her neck. Kate froze.  
"Tony, what are you doing?", Kate asked visibly overwhelmed by the situation. Tony continued as if he hadn`t heard her.  
"Tony, you have a girlfriend." Kate said. But at that moment Tony touched the sensitive spot beneath her right ear. Kate bit her lower lip to suppress a moan - with little success. A smile spread across Tony's face and he kissed the spot again.  
Now Kate turned to him in his arms. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "You're drunk."  
"Not as drunk as you think." Tony replied and lowered his head slowly to kiss her lips. He gave her time to push him away. After all, he didn`t want to force her into anything. But Kate didn`t push him away. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so good.  
When his lips touched hers, she put all doubts aside. The kiss was passionate and intense. Tony was a really good kisser.  
He slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, so that it fell to the ground. He kissed her neck again and whispered, "I´ve been waiting for this moment for so long."  
Then he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

* * *

What do you think? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Kate was awakened by the first rays of sunshine. However, she refused to open her eyes. Her head ached from the wine. She still remembered the dream from last night. It was a clear indication that her last sex was too long ago. Why should she otherwise dream of sleeping with Tony?  
She decided to forget about the dream and get a some sleep, because even without looking at the clock, she knew that it was still early morning.  
Only now she noticed that Tony's arm was wrapped around her. When she opened her eyes she found that her head was on Tony's naked chest. Just to make sure she darted a glance under the cover; as she had suspected they were both naked. It hadn`t been a dream.  
Kate panicked. She freed herself gently from Tony's embrace and pulled her panties and the first clothes she could find on – Tony`s Shirt -, took her cell phone and ran to the ground floor. On the stairs she dialed a number.  
"Please, pick up, please." she muttered.  
At the other end a sleepy voice answered the phone after a few times rings: "Hello?"  
"Lexi!" Kate exclaimed almost relieved to hear her voice.  
"What is it, Kate? Why are you calling me at this hour? I hope it`s important! "  
"I'm sorry, I know it's early. I need to talk to you. I did something foolish. "Kate said as she walked into the kitchen and put on coffee.  
"What's going on, Kate?" Alexis asked.  
"I ... I ... well ... ."  
"Kate," Alexis exclaimed slightly annoyed.  
"I slept with Tony."  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Alexis was shocked.  
"I do not know why I did that. He is in a relationship with Sofia. It was wrong. "Kate was in tears. "I'm Catholic. How could I do that. That was quasi adultery. "  
"Not really. None of you is married. "Alexis was trying to cheer her up.  
"Lexi !"  
"I'm sorry."  
The two were silent for a moment.  
"And how was the sex?" Alexis asked.  
"How nice of you to laugh abou-." But Kate interrupted herself, because she had heard something.  
"I think Tony is awake. I'll call you again later.", she said and hung up.  
A few moments later Tony walked into the kitchen. When he saw Kate, he said: "There did my shirt got to."  
Kate glanced down at herself, blushed and replied: "I'm sorry, I didn`t really pay attention to what I was putting on."  
"It's ok. It suits you. "  
Kate blushed again and distracted herself by pouring herself a cup of coffee. After this embarrassing moment, Tony asked: "Is there any coffee left?"  
"Sure, I just brewed it." She poured him a cup and handed it to him.  
For a while the two sipped her coffee and didn`t say a word. Then Tony said, "Kate, what happened last night-."  
But Kate interrupted him immediately: "That should not have happened. It was wrong. You are with Sofia. We were drunk, but that's no excuse ... "Kate started to hyperventilate.  
Tony went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. Breathe deeply in and out. "  
Kate did what Tony told her and her breathing returned to normal gradually.  
"Don`t lose it. We need to discuss this.", Tony said to ease the situation.  
"I'm sorry that I have problems with being the woman with whom you cheated on your girlfriend.", Kate retorted angry.  
Kate could see in Tony's face how much her words had hurt him. After all he was very fond of Sofia, but he had cheated on her.  
"I'm sorry." Kate said, "The situation is too much for me."

"We agree that this was a one-time thing, right?" Kate continued.  
Tony nodded.  
"Ok. ... Are you going to tell Sofia? "  
Tony looked at her confused.  
"I just want to know to be able to prepare myself. She will be devastated and she surely will confront me."  
"I don`t know yet if I`ll tell her.", Tony said.  
"Please tell me if you do."  
Tony nodded again.  
"Are we going to tell Gibbs?" Tony asked.  
Now it was Kate who looked irritated.  
"One of us or both of us could lose the job. I think in front of Gibbs it's better when we act like nothing had happened."  
"Agreed." Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.  
"There`s one more thing." Kate said, "I'll sleep on the couch from now on. It`s the best thing I can do under these circumstances."  
"I'll sleep on the couch." Tony replied and left the kitchen without another word. The guilt-ridden Kate stayed in the kitchen alone.

* * *

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
While Tony and Kate hid out from each other and every man for himself worked on the case, it was a normal working day at the headquarter for the rest of the team.  
In the evening, Alexis worked at a progress report of the case; most of the other employees of the NCIS had already gone home.

Alexis sighed audibly as she almost hacked at her keyboard.  
"Are you okay?" asked Tim, who also was working at his desk.  
"The computer seems to have conspired against me. This error message constantly appears."  
"Shall I look at it?"  
"Yes, please!" Alexis replied certainly pleased with the offer.  
Tim came over to her. Standing behind her chair, he reached for the computer mouse. His fingers brushed Alexis' hand lightly. Tim bent down to get a better look at the screen. His face was just centimeters from hers. Alexis could feel his breath on her skin. Because of the physical proximity to Alexis Tim found it hard to concentrate. He pulled himself together and with a few clicks the problem was solved.  
"Thank you!" Alexis said, smiling widely as she turned to him. In doing so she hit her coffee cup so that it fell to the ground and broke.  
"Oh, damn." Alexis murmured and got up to pick up the pieces.  
"Fortunately, the cup was empty." Tim said as he knelt beside Alexis to help her.  
"You're a real optimist." Alexis replied, shaking her head.

She grabbed one of the pieces and immediately felt a sharp pain. The fragment had her cut her palm. Alexis turned her left hand to examine the injury. Her palm was covered in blood, the cut had to be big.  
"Let me see," she heard Tim say while she was still staring at her hand. Tim took Alexis' hand in his. Her skin was very soft as he had imagined. He swallowed hard when he saw the wound, because although he often had to do with corpses at the NCIS, he had difficulties to bear the sight of blood.  
"We have to stop the bleeding. There is a first-aid kit in the infirmary. "He said. He helped Alexis and took her to the infirmary.

While Alexis washed of the blood, Tim got the first aid kit out of the closet and put it on the treatment table. After Alexis had dried the wound, she sat down beside him. Tim disinfected her hand and then bandaged the wound with a compress and a gauze bandage.  
"Are you in pain?" He asked Alexis as he secured the end of the gauze bandage with tape. Then he started stroking her bandaged hand gently with his thumb.  
"It's ok." Alexis replied, touched that Tim worried about her.  
"You still need to see a doctor. Perhaps the wound has to be stitched, it seems to be deep."  
"I will do that." Alexis assured him. Her eyes darted from her's and Tim's hand to his eyes. Tim leaned forward and before Alexis could react Tim pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, loving and - unexpected.  
Alexis didn't know how to react. She had no idea that Tim had such feelings for her and therefore didn't expect that kiss.  
When Tim noticed that Alexis didn't return the kiss he immediately stopped.  
"I ... I'm sorry!" He began with a red face, "I shouldn't have done this! I misconstured the situation!"  
"I should go." was the only thing Alexis replied. She got up and fled from the room.

Only then Tim realized that this misconception could have fatal repercussions: If Alexis would tell Gibbs about it he would fire him. Not only had he infringed Gibbs' rules, but also the kiss could be seen as sexual harassment or even sexual assault. His career would be completely ruined.  
He went back to the office hoping Alexis was still there and that he could talk to her. It was never his intention to force her to do anything. He had simply assumed - hoped much more - she would return his feelings. He hadn't thought about the consequences. But as expected Alexis was no longer in the office.

Alexis sat in her car in the parking lot of NCIS with her cell phone on the ear.  
"Kate, it's me." She said in a shaky voice as her sister answered the phone.  
"Hey, Lexi. I'm sorry, I know I said I'll call you back later on. I forgot."  
"It's fine."  
"Is everything okay?" Kate asked, "you sound so strange."  
"... Tim kissed me!" Alexis blurted out.  
"WHAT? ... W ... when? "Kate was just as shocked as Alexis had been during their telephone call this morning.  
"Just now. I've cut myself on a broken cup and Tim treated the wound and then he just kissed me!"  
"I had no idea that he has feelings for you."  
"Neither did I! ... What shall I do now? "There was a note of despair in Alexis' voice. "I can't talk to him about it."  
"Why not?" Kate asked quietly.  
"Because for that I would have to know what I feel for him!"  
"What do you mean by that? What do you feel for him? "Kate was irritated.  
"I didn't return the kiss, but ... I had butterflies in my stomach."  
"Lexi, ... a relationship with Tim would be against Gibbs' Rule number 12. He could fire you. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't jeopardize your job. I was lucky that Gibbs hired me when the Secret Service fired me, because I had a relationship with a colleague."  
"I know all that, Kate. ... But Tim has been the first _decent_ man who has feelings for me in a long time. "  
"It's your decision. ... But no matter how you decide: I support you. Promised."

* * *

Please review! What did you like? And what didn't you like?  
What do you think should happen next? I can't promise it will happen, but I like to know what you want to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Tim waylaid Alexis in front of the entrance of the headquarter.  
"Hey. ... How's ... how's your hand?" He asked a little nervous.  
"Quite well. The wound did not have stitches." answered Alexis also a little nervous.  
"That's good hearing."

After a moment of silence Tim asked: "Can we talk about yesterday?"  
"… Sure."  
In order to talk undisturbed, the two went to the nearby stairwell.  
After Tim had made sure that they really were alone, he said: "Alexis, I'm sorry that I kissed you yesterday. ... I haven't thought about it. I was hoping you would reciprocate my feelings. ... "  
Alexis could read from the look on Tim's face how uncomfortable this conversation was for him.  
"Tim, I -."  
"It will not happen again." interrupted Tim, "But I know that we can't continue to work together under these circumstances. I'm going to ask Gibbs under a pretext to my transfer. "  
"Please don't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want you to give up your current life, just because you think I wouldn't reciprocate your feelings."  
"... I don't know how to reply to it. ... "answered Tim. He obviously hadn't understood the hint. Therefore Alexis became clearer: "Tim, I just haven't reciprocated the kiss, because I was surprised. I had no idea that you have feelings for me. But I ... I had butterflies in my stomach when you kissed me."  
Alexis looked away. Although she knew how Tim felt for her, she was embarrassed by her confession.

Tim was perplexed. Because of her reaction from the previous day, he had been so sure of that he wasn't more than a colleague for Alexis.  
"I know it's against Gibbs' rules ...," he began, "but: Would you ... go on a date with me?"  
Alexis looked at Tim stunned. Thousands thoughts raced through her mind. Tim and she could lose their jobs if someone would find out. Kate had advised her not to do it. What if they find at the date that they do not match? Could they work still together after that? They could never be a happy couple under these circumstances.  
Alexis took a deep breath to clear her head and said: "I would love to go on a date with you"  
Tim was all smiles.  
"Do you ... have plans for Saturday already?" He asked visibly nervous.  
Alexis smiled at him and said, "Now I do."  
Tim smiled. He seemed much more relaxed than a few moments ago.  
"Then I'll pick you up on Saturday at 19:30 clock, okay?"  
"Okay. ... But now we should get to work; ... and let's try not to show it." replied Alexis. She smiled at Tim again and left the stairwell.

The next days passed without result in the office as well as at the base.

On Friday night Kate brooded over the case file while sitting on the bed. They still hadn't a clue who the perpetrator was and that frustrated Kate increasingly. Tony was out jogging on that evening, as on almost every evening since the one-night stand. Since that night they had hardly spoken a word to each other.  
When Kate heard footsteps on the stairs she called without averting her eyes from the file: "You're back early!"  
Tony had left the house just twenty minutes ago. Normally he jogged for about an hour.  
Kate was still studying the files as he entered the room. She lifted her head and realized that it wasn't Tony. It was Petty Officer Matthews; and he had a knife in his hand. Kate wanted to take her gun from the night stand, but before she could open it, Petty Officer Matthews hold the knife to her throat.  
"Don't even think about it!" He whispered threatening.  
Kate was like paralyzed was for a moment. When she had recovered from the first shock, she said: "Calm down, Petty Officer Matthews."  
"It's great that you still know who I am." He said coldly.  
"Please, Petty Off–."  
"Be quiet!" he told her.  
"Petty Officer Matthews. Don't do t–. "  
"I told you to be quiet!" he shouted and hit Kate in the face. Her head slammed against the headboard of the bed and her vision went black.

When Kate regained consciousness her hands were tied and her mouth was taped. Blood ran down at her right temple. Her eyebrow was split open by the collision with the bed.  
Petty Officer Matthews was over her and kissed her neck. Kate tried to defend herself. But in this situation she had no chance, despite her close combat training.  
"Stop fighting. You just make it worse." whispered Matthews in her ear.  
Kate started to panic. She had to do something. She had to prevent Petty Officer Matthews from raping and killing her.

At that moment she heard the front door opened.  
"I'm back!" called Tony, as he always did when he came back from jogging.  
"Do not make a sound!" ordered Matthews Kate and looked her in the eye. His eyes were cold and empty. Kate nodded scared.  
To Tony's amazement Kate didn't answer.  
Therefore, he went upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, he saw Petty Officer Matthews kneeling over Kate. His heart almost stopped. Tony rushed to the two and tore Matthews away from Kate. He punched him right in the face; so hard that Matthews went down. He hit Petty Officer Matthews until he lay on the ground unconscious. Then he handcuffed him to the radiator.  
Kate huddled on the bed trembling with fear. She had managed to remove the tape from her mouth.  
Tony stood up and turned to face her. He swallowed at her sight. Her right cheek was covered with blood, her eyes were fear-ridden. He took a few steps toward the bed.  
"Tony." whispered Kate, barely audible, and threw her arms around his neck, her hands still tied. Tony held her close. It seemed like an eternity that he embraced her.  
"Fortunately, you are arrived in time, otherwise -."  
"I know." Tony interrupted her and stroked her hair. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't decided to just jog for half an hour on that day. It was pure luck that Kate was still alive and he knew that.

Tony broke the hug and took Kate's hands in his. He freed them from the tape and looked her in the eye the whole time while doing it. His gaze was very different from Petty Officer Matthews'. It was warm, loving and at the same time worried.  
"Let's go downstairs." He said in a soft voice.  
Kate nodded.  
Tony helped her up from the bed and walked her out of the room. He shielded Kate's gaze from Petty Officer Matthews with his body.  
When they arrived at the living room he said to her: "I call Gibbs and get the first aid kit. I'll be right back."  
He turned away from Kate when he heard her say: "Tony, wait."  
He turned back to her and his heart nearly stopped again. Kate's face was streaked with tears. He had never seen her like this. At that moment he would have done anything just to make her feel better. He went to her and took her in his arms. Kate buried her face in Tony's chest. He gave her a sense of security as no one else could.  
"I was so scared." Kate said after a while, quietly sobbing, "I've never felt so helpless."  
Tony gently kissed her hair and said: "You don't need to be afraid. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you – even though I know you usually can do that quite well yourself."  
Kate raised her head from his chest and slightly smiled at him. Tony smiled back. He was glad that he was able to cheer her up a bit.  
"I'm going to get the first aid kit and call Gibbs." He said. Kate nodded and let him go.

* * *

Please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Finally a new chapter!

I know I haven`t updated in a long time. I was busy with uni.

I hope you like the new chapter. Tell me what you think :)

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Just half an hour after Tony's call, Gibbs, Alexis and Tim arrived at the base. Gibbs had just stopped outside of the house, but Alexis already jumped out of the car and ran into the house. She did not bother to identify herself as NCIS member when she passed some policemen. One of the policemen wanted to follow her, but Gibbs stopped him.  
"It's ok. She belongs to us." he said and showed his ID to the police officer.  
"Kate!" Alexis exclaimed with a slightly trembling voice as she entered the house.  
"I'm here." answered her sister from the living room.  
Alexis followed her voice into the living room. Gibbs and Tim were right behind her.  
When Alexis saw Kate she had to hold back her tears. Kates left cheek was red, over her right eyebrow stuck a large plaster and she was trembling all over. Kate was a shadow of herself.  
"I'm so glad to see you." said Alexis as she hugged her big sister.  
"I'm glad to see you too, Lexi."

Gibbs, who had been waiting in the corridor, came over.  
"How are you?" He asked his agent. One could tell that he was really worried about Kate.  
"I'm still pretty shaken.", replied Kate.  
"You need to go to the hospital. We take your deposition tomorrow."  
Then he turned to Tony and asked in his usual tone: "DiNozzo, where is he?"  
Although Gibbs question was rather vague, Tony knew exactly whom he meant.  
"He's upstairs in the bedroom. I've tied him to a radiator. "  
"DiNozzo and I will interrogate the guy at headquarters. McGee, you and Alexis take Kate to the hospital." instructed Gibbs his team.

At the hospital Alexis stayed with Kate while Tim fetched coffee. They all could need a good coffee, it was close to midnight.  
While Kate and Alexis waited for the doctor to come back with Kate's results, Kate asked her younger sister: "What do you want to do about Tim? We had no opportunity to talk about it."  
It was an attempt of Kate to take her mind off the horrible experiences of this night at least for a brief moment.

"Um ... well. I ... I'll go out with him." replied Alexis nervous.  
"And you're sure? You know what's at stake. "  
"Kate, you promised that you will support me -. No matter how I decide"  
"I do. I just want to be sure that you are aware of the possible consequences."  
"I am."  
"Alright." Kate replied with a smile. Although she was not happy about Alexis` decision, but she accepted it.  
"And when will you go on your date?"  
"We had planned go on the date tomorrow ... well, tonight. But given the events it is probably the best we postpone it. I will not leave you alone at the moment."  
"That's sweet, Lexi. But I'm fine. You can go to your date. "  
Alexis shook her head vigorously: "I won't do that. I know you all my life, I know if you want to fool me. You`re not feeling well, and I won't leave you alone an entire evening."  
"Ok." Kate replied.  
She really wasn't feeling to well and she was thankful that her little sister was taking care of her. However, Alexis deserved a date with a man like Tim, after all she had gone through with her ex-boyfriend.  
That's why Kate said: "You have to promise me that you go out with him."  
Alexis looked at Kate surprised: "I thought you don't like the idea."  
"I think it's not good, but Tim's a nice guy and you deserve someone like him."  
Kate's words moved Alexis.  
She hugged her sister and said, "Thank you, Kate. You're the best big sister one can have. "  
"I know." Kate joked.  
"And now go and talk to him." she added with a smile.  
"Are you sure? I can go la-. "  
"Go now." interrupted Kate still smiling.  
"I'll be right back," replied Alexis - now also smiling - and left the room.

Looking for Tim Alexis walked toward the waiting area because she suspected the coffee machine to be there. She had just turned around the corner, as Tim came to meet her - with three cups of coffee in his hands.  
"You shouldn't serve up this coffee to Gibbs," Tim said with a grin, "It tastes awful."  
But when he saw the nervous expression on Alexis's face, he asked: "Is everything okay? Is Kate well?"  
"According to the circumstances, yes. The doctors will surely keep her here overnight. ... But it's not about Kate."  
"What is it? What's going on? "Tim was visibly irritated and worried.  
Alexis looked around and then said: "I would prefer that we discuss this in private."  
"The room at the end of the hallway is empty." replied Tim.  
"Very good."  
Alexis made her way to the treatment room and Tim followed her.

"You're scaring me, Alexis. What's going on? "asked Tim as he put the coffee cups on a medicine cabinet while Alexis closed the door behind them.  
"I'm sorry. It's nothing bad. I'm just afraid that somebody could listen and tell Gibbs. This is a military hospital, Gibbs knows someone here for sure."  
"So it's about us." Tim stated almost relieved.  
"More specifically, it's about our date."

Tim was astonished that Alexis bothered herself with this in this situation. At the same time he was also worried. Did she think it was too risky after all? Did it all end before it had even started?

"We need to postpone the Date." said Alexis.  
Tim breathed a sigh of relief. His worst fears had not become real, they remained mere fears.  
He took Alexis` hand and replied, "Of course. Do not worry about it. Kate needs you now, I know that. "  
"Thank you, you're so understanding." Alexis said, hugging him. Now she knew what Kate meant by "nice guy".  
Tim enjoyed the embrace. It was the confirmation for him that it - no, that she - had been worth the risk.

Alexis broke the hug and said, "We should go back to Kate. I told her I'll be right back."  
"Sure." replied Tim.  
He was reaching for the coffee cups on the medicine cabinet, as Alexis turned to him again and said smiling: "Leave the coffee here. If it really is so horrible, none of us should drink it."

Meanwhile, Gibbs interrogated Petty Officer Matthews at the headquarters. Tony watched from the next room. Abby, who also had been informed by Gibbs, was with him.  
"Tell me why you attacked my agent." Gibbs said in an unusually quiet tone.  
" I want something in return." said the Petty Officer and looked directly at Gibbs.  
"We both know that I can do nothing for you." Gibbs said. After a short while he added in a threatening whisper: "And even if I could, I wouldn't do it. After all you tried to kill a member of my team."

Because of Gibbs' words Tony once again had the image of the handcuffed, frightened Kate on his mind.

"Then I have nothing to say." said Matthews.

That was the last straw for Tony. He couldn't take it anymore how this guy mocked them after what he had done to Kate.  
Tony stormed into the interrogation room, grabbed Matthews, pulled him from his chair and pressed him against the wall.  
"Tell me why you did it!" yelled Tony.  
"Tony!" Abby, who had followed him, cried out scared.  
Petty Officer Matthews was surprised by Tony's action, but remained just as arrogant as before.  
"Bring that guy back into the line!" he said, grinning at Gibbs.  
But Gibbs - who was also surprised by Tony's action - remained seated and said, "Only if you tell us what we know."

"Come on, talk!" ordered Tony while he pushed him to the wall even harder. Of course, that was against the rules. Everybody in this room knew that. But it seemed like this was the only way to get information. Gibbs had to take the risk. He would stop tony in time.

Slowly Petty Officer Matthews began to realize that his situation was hopeless.  
"Well, I tell you. But the guy has to let me go first."  
Tony exchanged glances with Gibbs. He ordered him to let go of Matthews with a slight nod of his head. Tony did what his boss asked of him - albeit unwillingly.  
"Talk, Matthews." Gibbs said.  
"I didn't like how your Agent dealt with Xavier."  
He talked about the incident after the party when Tony stopped the drunken Petty Officer Ramirez from driving.  
"That's the reason you wanted to kill her!?" exclaimed Tony in disbelief. He was about to attack Matthews again. Gibbs noticed that and told Abby: "Get him out of the room."

Abby went to Tony and said quietly: "Come with me. You don't need to listen to him."  
Tony didn't want to leave the room, but he knew that this was the best thing for the investigation. So he followed Abby into the hallway.

After Abby had closed the door behind them, Gibbs asked Petty Officer Matthews: "What about the murdered couple? Why did you kill them?"  
"The Chief has passed over me twice in the promotion." replied Matthews coldly.  
"You also tried to kill the victim's daughter."  
"I had no idea that the little girl was home that night. I thought she stayed with a friend. When I heard that she didn't I had to do something."  
Gibbs need all of his willpower to control himself. The man was really a psychopath.

Meanwhile, Abby tried to calm down Tony in the hall. But he paced constantly.  
"What's the matter with you?" asked a recognizable worried Abby.  
"Don't you understand? He only attacked Kate because of me. It's my fault that she is in hospital now." replied Tony furious.  
"Kate is going to be ok." Abby tried to calm him, "And it's not your fault. You couldn't know that Matthews would react like this."  
"It's still my fault." Tony replied, leaving Abby standing in the hallway.

The next morning Alexis woke up with a tensed neck in a chair next to Kate's bed. Tim eventually went home, but Alexis didn't want to leave her sister alone - under no circumstances.  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just past eight.  
Just minutes after Alexis woke up, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." said Alexis quietly. She didn't wanted to wake up Kate.  
The door opened and Tony walked into the room. His first glance fell on Kate. He was relieved to see her and happy that she had found at least some sleep.  
"Hey. How is she?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Given the circumstances quite well."  
Tony looked down. He still felt guilty.  
"Could you stay with her until I get back?" sked Alexis. "I desperately need some coffee."  
"Su... sure." Tony replied hesitantly. He wasn't comfortable with that. When Kate would wake up, she would surely ask for Matthews. And then he would have to tell her that everything was his fault. he didn't want to burden Kate with that.  
But it was too late. Alexis had already left the room.  
Tony sat down on the chair beside the bed. His eyes fell on the medical record lying on the bedside table. He began to leaf through it. Kate's laceration required stitches. She had a concussion and several bruises on her arms and neck. Tony stared at the medical record in bewilderment until Kate's voice teared him away from it.  
"Morning, Tony." said Kate, slightly irritated.  
"Hey, you're awake." Tony replied, quickly putting the medical record to the side.  
"What are you doing here? Where is Alexis?"  
"She just gets a coffee and asked me to stay with you."  
"I see." Kate replied with a smile and sat up in bed.  
"What are you doing here so early?" she asked after a glance at the clock.  
"I wanted to see how you're feeling."  
"So far so good. My head still hurts pretty much." Kate said, smiling at Tony briefly.  
"Did Petty Officer Matthews tell you anything?"  
There it was, the dreaded question.  
"Yes, he did." he said as he stood up from his chair and sat down on the bed.  
"What did he say?" asked Kate, alarmed by Tony's strange behavior.  
"Matthews said that he just attacked you because he didn't like how I have dealt with Petty Officer Ramirez. He wanted to punish me." As he spoke, Tony looked at his hands. He simply couldn't look at Kate. He was sure he couldn't bear the look in her eyes.  
"Tony." Kate said softly. She knew that Tony felt guilty; even if he didn't say it. He couldn't even. look at her.  
"You behavior in this situation was right." Kate said, placing a hand on his knee. Now Tony looked at her.  
"That Matthews attacked me was not your fault."  
Tony put his hand on Kate's and replied: "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better."  
"It's the truth." Kate replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alexis looked at her reflection as the doorbell tore her out of her thoughts.  
She took one final look in the mirror before she went to the door. At the door she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, then she opened the door.  
In the hallway stood a visibly nervous Tim with a bouquet in his arms.  
"Hi." Alexis said with a smile.  
Tim was left speechless at Alexis` sight for a moment. She wore a red, knee-length dress and black high heels. Her hair fell in large curls over her shoulders.  
After he had recovered, Tim smiled and replied: "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you." Alexis replied, blushing.

"Oh, um ... these are for you." said Tim after a moment and handed Alexis the flowers.  
"Thank you. White Lilies are my favorite flowers."  
"I know. Kate told me."

Alexis asked Tim to come in for a moment, because she wanted to put the Flowers into a vase. Then they drove to the restaurant in the city center.  
Since their table wasn`t ready, the two set down at the bar.

"Why did you move to Washington?" Tim asked to get the conversation going.  
"Well, nothing kept me there anymore. And when Kate told me about the job offer, I seized the opportunity."  
The issue seemed to be uncomfortable, so it let Tim go at that and ordered for them both drinks.  
"Speaking of sisters: Kate said you have a sister," Alexis said.  
"Yes, her name is Sarah. She is studying in New York. Unfortunately, I see her very rarely. "  
"I know that. My brothers Ian and Josh live in Charlotte. I just see them on holidays. As children, we have done a lot together. Dad took us four regularly to the ballpark."  
"I can`t imagine Kate watching baseball." Tim replied with a grin.  
"There are a lot of things you don´t know about Kate," Alexis said grinning, "but I can`t tell you. Kate would kill me."

They debated animatedly for a while until loud stomach rumble interrupted their conversation.  
"I`m sorry!" Alexis said with a red face.  
"No it`s fine," replied Tim smiling, "we have been waiting quite a while for our table."  
"More specifically, we have been waiting for almost an hour." commented Alexis.  
"I'm going to talk to them." Tim said, and went to the reception desk of the restaurant. Tim and Alexis were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn`t notice how quickly the time had passed.  
A little later, Tim came back. "The waiter has a table for us at the earliest in an hour. The restaurant is overbooked. ... I ... I'm so sorry. This was all planned differently. "  
The whole thing was very embarrassing to him.  
"That's okay. I know a great Italian just around the corner. Let`s go there."  
So the two went to the Italian.

After dinner, the two made their way back to the car which was parked a few streets away. They walked through a small park.  
As they passed a playground, Alexis said to Tim, "Come on`, let's go on the swing!"  
Without waiting for his reply she ran to the swings. Alexis` childlike enthusiasm brought a smile on Tim's face.  
"Come on!" Alexis called while sitting on the swing.  
But Tim shook his head.  
"Come on. It`s fun!"  
Tim walked over toward the swing while Alexis swung back and forth. He sat down on the free swing and watched Alexis.  
"The park is beautiful." Alexis said as she slowly came to a halt.  
"Yes, beautiful." replied Tim without averting his gaze from Alexis. It was quite clearly that he didn`t meant the park.

Alexis touched her face with her left hand, something had dropped on her cheek. She looked up. Tim also turned his gaze upward. In the next moment the rain pelted down on them. Alexis jumped up and shouted: "Let us take shelter somewhere"  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. They ran hand in hand to a nearby pavilion. When they got there they were soaking wet.  
Breathless Alexis leaned against the wall of the pavilion and stroked a wet strand of hair out of her face.  
"What kind of weather." she said with a smile after she had caught his breath.  
"We are stuck here at the moment." replied Tim. Secretly, he was glad. This way he could spend more time with her.

After a short time he noticed that Alexis was trembling. The rain probably had soaked her clothes completely. Tim took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.  
Alexis was surprised by this gesture: "That ... that's not necessary."  
"But you're cold."  
"And without the jacket you're cold."  
"That's okay." replied Tim and tightened his coat around Alexis`s shoulders.

The rain pattered on the roof while the two stood there. Tim stroked Alexis a strand out of her face. He leaned forward. Alexis noticed this. She moistened her lips. In her eyes, this was the perfect moment for a kiss.  
But Tim didn`t kissed her, instead he said: "Let's go to the car. It doesn`t look as if the rain is going to stop soon."

They went back to the car and Tim drove Alexis home. During the journey, they hardly spoke to each other. Alexis mused all the time about why Tim hadn`t kissed her. Had her signals not been clear enough?  
When they arrived at Alexis` apartment it had stopped raining. Tim got out and opened the car door Alexis. Then he saw her to the front door.  
Alexis took her keys out of her handbag and said: "Thank you for this extraordinary evening."  
"I`m sorry for the restaurant and the rain."  
"I still had a lot of fun." Alexis said, playing with the keys in her hand.  
"That makes me happy."  
Alexis` eyes fell on his lips. Would he kiss her now, she wondered. There was only one way to find out.  
"So then: ... Good night," Alexis said.  
"Good night." replied Tim.

Since Tim made no move to kiss her, Alexis turned to open the door. She heard Tim went back to the car. She put the key in the lock and was about unlock the door when she heard Tim say: "Alexis wait."  
She turned around and a few moments later Tim was back in front of her.  
He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
With his other hand he stroked her cheek.  
Very slowly he put his lips to hers.  
Alexis put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.  
"I have been waiting the whole evening for you to kiss me." she whispered.  
A smile spread out on Tim's face: "I'm sorry that it took me so long."  
"It`s fine if we watch a movie together at yours on Friday." Alexis said now also smiling.  
"A second date? So soon? "Tim asked jokingly.  
"Why wait?" Alexis asked, slightly challenging.  
"So ok, then Friday." He said and kissed her again.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**  
On Friday evening, Alexis showed up in front of Tim's apartment door with one of her favorite films. Tim had ordered pizza and bought a bottle of wine and so the two set down on the sofa.  
As Alexis reached for a slice of pizza during the movie, she knocked over her wineglass. The whole wine poured over her skirt, her blouse and Tim's sofa.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," Alexis said, blushing with shame.  
"That can happen." Tim tried to calm her down.  
"Just look at just your sofa." She said gesturing.  
"I think most of the wine is on your clothes." Tim replied, laughing.  
Alexis looked down at herself: "I guess you`re right." Now she, too, could not help laughing.  
"I'll get you something to get changed, and then we can wash your clothes."  
Tim disappeared into the bedroom and came back a few minutes later with a sweater with MIT Logo.  
"I hope that is okay. I wasn`t prepared for such a situation." He said as he gave her the sweater.  
Alexis gave him a smile in response, took the sweater and went into the bedroom to change.  
Then they put Alexi's clothes in the washing machine and sat back down in front of the TV.

During the film Tim couldn`t take his eyes of Alexis. He couldn`t understand how his sweaters, which was a few sizes too large for Alexis could still cling perfectly to her body. He would have loved to touch her naked, shaved legs. But he knew that it was still too early.  
However, Alexis felt Tim's eyes on her; she initially ignored him; even if it was hard for her. When she could no longer bear it, she looked at Tim, who was barely ten centimeters away from her.  
The caught blushed. "Are ... you warm enough?" He asked to distract from this embarrassing situation.  
"Yes, thank you." Alexis replied with a smile, "You don`t have to be embarrassed for looking at me. I think that's cute."  
Now Tim just blushed more. "Um ... I ... I don`t ... I mean, I didn´t mean to ..."  
But Alexis silenced him by kissing him. First gently, but then the kiss got more passionate. And before Tim knew what happened, Alexis sat on his lap. She began to kiss his neck and to unbutton his shirt. But even if he liked it very much, he grabbed her hands and said, "Wait, Alexis."  
"What's wrong?", she asked with a soft but irritated voice.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
"Of course I'm sure. Why are you asking that?"  
"What about with the Three-Dates-Rule?"  
"Who cares about rules?!," she said, smiling. Finally, it was against Gibbs` rule that they dated at all.  
Tim smiled and pulled Alexis to himself to kiss her. Now that he was certain that she had no doubt he could get involved completely.

* * *

Just a short chapter. I hope you like it.  
Please tell me what you think. Your feedback keeps me writing.  
I promise the next chapter will not be about Alexis and Tim :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**  
Nearly two months later, Kate stood in front of her bedroom-mirror and looked thoughtfully at her reflection. Outwardly she was very much her own - apart from the dark circles under her eyes. In the last few weeks she was constantly exhausted.  
Kate sensed that something was different; she just didn`t know what.  
But before she could get lost in her thoughts, the doorbell rang.  
Kate went to the door and opened it.  
"Ready to go dancing?" asked her younger sister in a good mood.  
"Sure." Kate replied smiling weary.  
Alexis immediately knew that Kate was not honest with her; therefore she asked, "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
"Kate." Alexis said warningly. She knew her sister well enough to know when she was lying.  
"OK, good. ... Lately I'm so tired and sometimes I get dizzy. I probably caught something. I will go to the doctor next week. I would prefer if we could stay at home today."  
"Of course, that's no problem at all."  
"Thank you, Lexi." Kate said visibly relieved, "come in."  
"... Do you also sometimes feel sick?" asked Alexis Kate as she walked into the apartment and Kate closed the door behind her.  
"Once in a while.", Kate replied as she and Alexis walked into the living room, "why?"  
"Well ... exhaustion combined with dizziness and nausea are signs of pregnancy."  
Kate laughed: "Lexi, I'm not pregnant for certain. I just caught a cold or something like this.  
"And you are sure?"  
"Yes, the last I slept with was ..." Kate suddenly turned pale.  
"Who?" asked Alexis after a while in which Kate simply just stood there.  
"The last I slept with was ... Tony - and we had no contraception."  
"So it would be possible that you're pregnant?" It was more a statement than a question.  
Kate nodded in shock. "But why didn`t I noticed earlier?"  
"I don`t know.", Alexis replied.  
"What am I going to do?" Kate asked, slightly panicking.  
"We should first make sure that you really are pregnant. You should take a pregnancy test. "  
"You're right." Kate said.

So the two went to the drugstore around the corner and bought a pregnancy test. 15 minutes later they were back in the apartment and Kate went into the bathroom and took the test.

"How long?" Kate asked as she nervously in her bedroom and proceeded.  
"One minute." Alexis, who was sitting on the bed, answered.  
"What do I do if I'm really pregnant? I always wanted to have children, but not now and not in this way, not with a man who`s with another woman."  
"Calm down, Kate. It`s not sure that you're pregnant.", Alexis said quietly.  
At this moment the alarm of Alexis` phone sounded, the time was up.  
Kate went to the dresser and took the test in her hand. She hesitated. This moment, this little piece of plastic could change her life.  
"I can`t do this. You have to look." She said and gave the test to her sister. Alexis took the test and compared the results with the description on the packaging.  
"And?", Kate asked anxiously.  
"You're pregnant."

Kate was shocked. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alexis. Then she laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling. Alexis did the same.  
"What am I supposed to do now? How can I tell Tony? Our night together was wrong. We left that night behind. And now this."  
"You will have the baby, right?", asked Alexis and looked over at Kate.  
"Yes ... yes, I will." she replied, looking at her little sister.  
"Are you going to tell Tony?"  
"He has a right to know." Kate said, putting a hand on her stomach. "I'll probably can`t hide the pregnancy for long anyway." she added jokingly.  
"But what if he wants to have nothing to do with the child?" Kate asked worriedly.  
Alexis turned onto her side and rested her head on her hand: "Tony sometimes can be quite a fool ... but actually he is a decent guy. He will do the right thing."  
"And what if not?"  
"Then the baby still got you and me."

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
When Kate walked into the lobby of the NCIS headquarters the next morning, she had a sleepless night behind her.  
She had spent the whole night thinking about how she could tell Tony about the baby. This conversation would change both their lives and their relationship to each other forever. Kate wasn`t ready for this conversation. But she had no choice. She would talk to Tony today.  
In the lobby, however, Kate met someone who also would be impacted by this conversation and of whom she hadn`t thought at all till now - it was Sofia.

"Morning, Sofia." Kate greeted her. She tried to hide her nervousness and to sound as normal as possible.  
"Morning, Kate." Sofia replied cheerfully while the two waited for the elevator.  
Sofia`s friendly tone irritated Kate. Normally she was rather cool to her. She had always seen Kate as a threat – not unreasonably as it was proven; although Tony was the one who had taken the initiative.  
"You look tired." remarked Sofia, "Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is all right." Kate replied fake friendly while the two went into the elevator which had just arrived. "And you?"  
"I really shouldn`t tell you. Tony and I had agreed to wait, but I have to tell someone."  
"I'm pregnant! "Sofia announced happily.

Kate was shocked, she nearly couldn`t breath. How should she tell Tony now that she was also expecting a child by him? Bad enough that Tony had been unfaithful to Sofia, but the fraud also had consequences. If Sofia would find out about Kate`s baby it would break her heart unquestionably - especially in this situation. On the other hand how could she deprive Tony his child?  
Kate noticed that she hadn´t yet reacted to the news, so she said, "That's a surprise. Congratulations. I didn´t know that you have tried it."  
"It wasn`t planned. But we are so happy about it."  
"That makes me happy." lied Kate.  
The elevator stopped and the two got off. Sofia said goodbye and went into her office while Kate went directly to the women's restroom. She was at once terribly sick - and that wasn`t because of the morning sickness.

Kate stood at the sink, staring at her reflection in disbelief when she heard a familiar voice: "Is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." It was Alexis.  
"Sofia is pregnant!" Kate blurt out.  
"What? How do you know?"  
"She just told me in the elevator." Kate said, looking at Alexis through the mirror.  
"She was so happy. How can I still tell Tony about the baby?"  
"He has a right to know. You said that yourself yesterday." Alexis replied and walked over to her sister.  
"I didn´t know about Sofia's pregnancy at this time. I will not destroy any family." Kate replied vehemently.  
"And, what do you want to do now? You can hide your pregnancy for two, maybe three months. And then people will start to ask questions. Gibbs will ask questions - especially why you lied to him."  
"I know, but I can`t tell Tony. At least not yet."  
It broke Alexis` heart to see her sister like this and to know that she couldn´t do anything to help her.  
Kate thought for a while before looking at Alexis, she said: "I'm going to tell Tony that he is the baby's father as soon as it`s born. Then it's easier, he can pick up the baby from my place and doesn`t have to do anything with me. ... And I'll tell Gibbs the truth. I'll ask not to tell Tony. ... I just hope he doesn´t fire me because I had violated his rule."  
"He will not fire you." assured Alexis Kate, "you are an important member of his team. He will be super mad, but he will not fire you."  
"Lexi, I have to ask you a favor. I know this is not easy for you, but please do not tell anyone who`s the father of my baby. Not Tim, not Mum and Dad, no one. I'll tell Tony myself; when I'm ready to do it. I don`t want anyone to confront Tony, because he thinks he'd let me and the baby down."  
Alexis sighed, but nodded. She understood Kate's motives.  
"Promised, sis." She said.

When they came back from the ladies' room, Tony sat at his desk. McGee also sat at his desk.  
"Typically, women always have to go the bathroom in pairs." Tony said, grinning broadly. "What are you actually doing there together?"  
Kate shot him a dirty look and sat down at her desk. She was not in the mood for Tony`s stupid jokes.  
"Not nearly what you imagine, DiNozzo!" answered Gibbs, who just walked into office.  
"By the way, congratulations, DiNozzo. I heard Sofia and you expecting a baby." He continued.  
"Yes, that's right." replied Tony, scratching the back of his head embarrassed. The topic seemed to make Tony uncomfortable.  
The word surprise was written all over Tim`s face: "Wow, congratulations, Tony!"  
Tim`s gaze shifted to Kate and Alexis. The two didn`t seem to be surprised by the news at all. Alexis noticed Tim's puzzled look and said: "Sofia told Kate this morning in the elevator and Kate told me."  
Before anyone could say anything else, Gibbs said: "Enough of this. We have to work!"

Later that day Kate Gibbs asked for a private conversation. Gibbs had chosen his favorite place for the conversation - the elevator.  
In the dim light of the stopped elevator Gibbs asked: "What`s going on? Why did you want to talk to me privately?"  
Kate knew that it was best if she was direct and completely honest with Gibbs. She took another deep breath and then said: "I`m pregnant, Tony is the father."  
Externally Gibbs remained quietly, but Kate was sure inside he was fuming.  
"So you have an affair?" Gibbs asked quietly.  
Kate shook her head: "We have only slept with each other once during the undercover mission."  
"Tony doesn`t know about the pregnancy?"  
"No one except you and Alexis know about it. I only found out yesterday that I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell Tony, but now that I know that Sofia is also pregnant, I can`t tell him anymore. I want that the two to be happy, but I want this child."  
"You'll never tell him?"  
"I'll tell him after the birth of our child." Kate replied with tears in her eyes.  
Gibbs was about to say something, but Kate prevented him: "I know it`s not fair to Tony. Maybe he'll even hate me for that. But that`s my decision. I want Sofia and Tony to enjoy their happiness as long as possible."  
"In order. Why are you telling me all this? "Gibbs asked.  
"I knew that I can`t lie to you. You would have found out. I want to ask you not to tell Tony."  
Without even to think for a second, Gibbs replied: "Agreed. As long as you agree to ease off at field service. I don`t want you to put yourself or your baby at risk."  
Although Gibbs was always hard and unapproachable on the outside, he had a soft core.  
"Thank you, Boss." Kate replied honestly.

* * *

 ** _Please review! But remember: Things never turn out the way you expect :)_**

 ** _And if you have any questions, just ask :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
In the evening, Sofia and Tony invited the team into a nearby bar to celebrate Sofia`s pregnancy. Kate only wanted to go home, but without telling the truth, she had no reason to stay away.

At the bar Tony ordered two bottles of champagne.  
Just as he was about to pour a glass for Sofia, she said, "Not for me, sweetheart."  
"Ah, right. Pregnant women aren`t allowed to drink alcohol. I'm sorry. We'll order something non-alcoholic for you."  
Then he wanted to pour Kate a glass, but she refused, too: "No, thank you. Not for me, either."  
"Since when do you refuse a drink?" asked Tony not hundred percent seriously, but slightly surprised.  
"You just said it yourself: Pregnant women aren`t allowed to drink alcohol."  
Kate hadn`t planned to inform the team in this way. But the opportunity was favorably.  
Tony looked at her confused. He hadn`t understood what Kate meant. But Abby did: "You're pregnant?!"  
Kate nodded.  
"Since when? And why didn`t you tell us?" Abby asked.  
"I`m 15 weeks pregnant." lied Kate, she didn`t want Tony to figure it out here and now.  
"And I just found out recently. That's why I haven`t told you." Kate continued.  
"Now we got two reasons to celebrate." Ducky said.  
"And who's the father?" Tim asked. Alexis, who was sitting beside him, inconspicuously hit him in the ribs with her elbow and shot him a dirty look, to tell him that this was an inappropriate topic.  
"A friend." Kate explained shortly. She hadn´t considered an answer to this question yet. And to say the father was a friend wasn`t even really a lie, she and Tony were friends.  
Because of Alexis intervene Tim called it quits, but now Tony probed: "Who exactly is this friend? I don´t think you have mentioned him before."  
"A friend from college. We met at our reunion four months ago."  
"And what's his name?", Tony ask. If Kate didn´t know better, she would have said Tony was jealous.  
"Tony, do you know the word privacy?" Alexis asked rhetorically.  
"I'm just curious." Tony replied acting innocent. Sofia gave him a glare.  
"That's enough now, DiNozzo!" Gibbs interfered. He had listened to this conversation tacitly, but now he intervened to help Kate.  
The group chatted for a while before everybody went home gradually.

Tim and Alexis left the bar together. On the way back to their cars, which were parked at the NCIS-lot, Tim asked: "Who really is the father of Kate's baby?"  
"Why do you think that Kate was lying?" Alexis asked.  
"Rule 7: Always use concrete details when you're lying. Kate gave items. Besides, you did hit me in the ribs when I asked for the father."  
Alexis was silent. She had promised Kate not to tell anyone and she would keep that promise of course.  
Suddenly Tim had a suspicions: "Did Petty Officer Matthews rape her?"  
"Oh God, no." Alexis replied, horrified. "It's just complicated. Please understand that I can`t tell you. I promised Kate. You have to trust me."  
"I do." replied Tim. Tim`s answer brought a smile to Alexis` face.

After the two walked side by side silently for a while, Tim asked: "Does Kate know about us?"  
Alexis stopped walking. This question surprised her.  
"Yes, she knows. I have asked for advice after you had kissed me. Kate's not just my big sister, she's my best friend. I tell her everything." Alexis looked guiltily as she said it.  
Tim noticed this straight away. Therefore, he said, "It's fine. I think it's good that she knows it. Then I at least don`t have to hide my feelings for you in front of her."  
Alexis` heart began to beat wildly as he spoke. She looked around if no one was around before she approached Tim and kissed him tenderly.

Meanwhile, after this nerve-wracking day Kate had made herself comfortable on her couch with a pack of ice cream. She zapped through the nightly television-program when someone knocked at the door. Kate hesitated for a moment. She wasn´t in the mood for company. Nevertheless, she decided to open the door. So Kate stood up - sighing annoyed – and went to the door to open it.  
When she saw who stood in front of her door, she was shocked.  
"Tony, what ... what are you doing here?" she asked, aghast.  
"Why did you lie?" Tony asked quietly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is no friend from college, right? It's my child."  
Kate wanted to tell him that that wasn´t true. But something stopped her, she couldn`t lie to Tony anymore. So she simply nodded.  
"Why did you lie to me? ", Tony asked angrily. "Were you afraid I wouldn`t want the child or were you just afraid that I would be a bad father?!"  
"No, I didn`t think that." Kate replied with tears in his eyes.  
"Then what did you think? Explain it to me!"  
"I'm sorry." Kate replied while her tears ran down her cheeks. These three words were the only words which passed Kate`s lips, she was too upset to give Tony an explanation.  
Only now Tony realized how vehemently he had responded: "No, I'm sorry. I ... I went over the top. … Please don`t cry."  
He went to her and wiped her tears away. He had been so angry that he hadn`t thought of it like felt Kate.  
"I wish the circumstances were different. ... I wish we could be together." Kate said, looking him straight in the eye.  
"I wish that, too." Tony, whose hand still covered Kate's cheek, replied.  
The two looked at each other for a while in silence before Tony leaned down and kissed Kate.

Sweaty Kate woke from her dream. She had fallen asleep watching television. The dream was so real that she still felt Tony's lips on hers.  
"Why does it have to be Tony?" Kate asked herself and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? Please review! :)**_

 _ **I`m thinking about writing a chapter about Alexis and Kate visting their parents (and brothers) for Thanksgiving. Would you like to read that? And what about chapters about Christmas and New Year?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
A week later Kate and Alexis were on the way home to their parents, because it was Thanksgiving.  
During the four-hour journey Kate had looked out of the window most of the time and hardly said a word. She tried to prepare emotionally for telling her parents and brothers about the baby. She was afraid of their reaction; especially of the reaction of her brothers. Because even if they were all grown up the two still feel the need to protect their little sisters.  
When the train approached the station, Alexis said to her sister: "I am with you, you can do it."  
"Thank you, Lexi." Kate replied with a smile, it was her first genuine smile for days.  
When the two got off the train, her father Will and her two brothers were waiting on the platform. Her mother Liz had remained home to prepare the Thanksgiving-Dinner. After everyone hugged in greeting, Ian and Josh took the suitcase of their sisters and the five drove home.  
For the Todd`s it was tradition that all helped in the preparation of Thanksgiving-Dinner; and it was also tradition that Liz eventually banished her children from the kitchen, as they nibbled too much from the food.

In the evening the whole family sat around the table to celebrate Thanksgiving.  
"Before Dad says thanks, I would like you to say something.", Kate, who had decided to tell her family before the meal, said. She had been dreading this moment all day. Alexis knew how nervous her sister was and that`s why she held her hand under the table.  
"I ... am pregnant." Kate told with a trembling voice.  
At first, no one said a word. Will, Liz, Ian and Josh looked at Kate in shock.  
Will was the first of the four to say something: "That's surprising news."  
"Who is the father?" Josh asked. He had never had much tact. Therefore Alexis tried to inculcate it in him with a kick to the shin.  
"Ouch, why do you kick me, Lexi? ! That was a fair question.", said Josh while he rubbed his aching shin.  
"Alexis, stop kicking your brother!", Liz ordered irritably. It was almost as they were small children again.  
"Although Josh - again - was very direct. He's right, the question is legitimate." Liz continued, "Who is the father of the baby, Kate?"  
"A work colleague. We have only slept with each other. … It was not planned," Kate replied, blushing; Of course it was embarrassing to talk with their family about it.  
"Will he take care of the child?", Will asked.  
"He doesn't know that it is his child. I haven't told him. He ... he's with another woman; ... And she also expects a child by him."  
Liz was stunned: "How could this happen, Caitlyn? We haven't brought you up like that!"

"He has slept with you even though he has a pregnant girlfriend?!" asked Ian angry.  
"That bastard! If I get my hands on him!" murmured Josh.  
"At that time, his girlfriend wasn't pregnant. Tony is not a bad person. It's complicated. Can we just leave it at that?! Please Ian! Please Josh." Kate replied desperately.  
"You slept with this womanizer?!" Ian cried aghast.  
"That's enough!" Alexis interjected, "That's how it is. We are here to celebrate Thanksgiving and not to question Kate's taste in men!"  
"Lexi is right." said Will, "Thanksgiving is a holiday, a family celebration. A new family member is a reason to celebrate and be grateful; Therefore we now all join hands and I say the prayer of thanksgiving."  
The whole family did what Will asked of them and joined hands. After a moment of silence, Will began with the prayer: "Lord, we thank you for your gifts. We thank you that we all can sit together at the table healthy. And we thank you for our new family member - Liz and my first grandchild. Amen."

* * *

 _I hope you liked it. Was it like you expected it? Please review! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next few weeks passed quickly and soon the New Year had dawned.  
Alexis needed a higher security clearance; therefore she had an appointment with a lawyer of the JAG on this day.  
The lawyer would perform a background check and check Alexis` suitability for the higher security clearance in a conversation. Alexis was a little nervous, she wasn't very good at those conversations.  
Alexis waited tensely in front of one of the conference rooms of the NCIS for the lawyer to call her in.

Finally the door of the conference room opened and a tall, slender woman in uniform stepped out; she was about to Alexis` age. Her long brown hair was pinned up into an elegant bun.  
"Ms. Todd, I'm Lieutenant Rose Anderson." she said and greeted Alexis with a handshake. "Please come in."  
Alexis followed her into the conference room. They sat down at the table and Lieutenant Anderson started to ask questions. Their conversation took about half an hour.  
At the end of the conversation Lieutenant Anderson said: "From my point of view you are suitable for a higher security clearance. I will submit my report and in about a week`s time, you will receive your security clearance. "  
"Thank you very much, Lieutenant." Alexis said, shaking her hand.  
"Your welcome.", she said smiling.  
Alexis got up and went to the door as Lieutenant Anderson said: "I still got one question."  
"Where can you have a good lunch around here?"  
"At the end of the road is a very good Italian restaurant." Alexis replied, puzzled.  
Her astonishment must have been written all over her face, because the lieutenant said: "You certainly wonder at my question."  
Alexis nodded.  
"I was only recently was assigned to Washington and I don't know my way around here."  
"I'll show you the restaurant if you want."  
"That would be very nice.", the lawyer said, smiling.

The two left the conference room and went down to the office. At the bottom of the stairs Tim was already waiting for Alexis. Initially he didn`t notice the lawyer who walked a few steps behind Alexis.  
"How was it?" he asked.  
"Very good. I'll get my higher security clearance." Alexis replied with a smile. Tim would have liked to hug and kiss her, but because he couldn`t do this in public he only said: "I'm glad for you."  
Lieutenant Anderson had been standing behind Alexis all the time, but said nothing.  
"Tim, I would you like to introduce you to someone." Alexis said. "This is Lieutenant Rose Anderson. Lieutenant Anderson, that's my colleague-. "While she said that she took a step to the side.  
"Timothy McGee!" Lieutenant Anderson interrupted. On her face was a broad smile.  
"Rose." Tim replied surprised.  
"You know each other?" asked Alexis confused.  
Tim nodded: "We have met in Boston five years ago. I studied at the MIT and Rose at the Naval Justice School in Newport."  
Rose went to Tim, hugged him and said: "What a coincidence that I meet you here. How long is it since we last saw each other? Three years, right?"  
"Three years, yes." replied Tim, still completely amazed at the unexpected encounter.  
"We just wanted to go to lunch. Are you coming?" asked Alexis.  
Tim hesitated, therefore Rose said: "I would be very happy if you would come. I'm sure we have a lot to tell."  
"Alright." Tim replied, smiling.

At lunch Tim and Rose most of the time chatted about what had happened to them after they had lost sight of each other.  
Alexis was left out during this conversation, although Tim tried to involve her. Rose, however, only seemed to have eyes for Tim; so at least Alexis' impression; at every opportunity she touched his arm and smiled at him.  
Alexis didn't like that, but Tim didn`t even noticed Roses unambiguous behavior.  
As Tim left the table to go to the toilet, Rose turned to Alexis: "I know the question is very direct, but I don't know how to put it otherwise: ... Does Tim currently have a girlfriend?"  
Alexis didn't know what to say to her, because she couldn't tell Rose the truth.  
Therefore, she answered as truthfully as she could, "He meets somebody."  
Rose seemed to be taken by Alexis` answer: "Oh ... Is ... is it serious? "  
"I don't know. The two aren't together for a long time."  
"Whoever it is, she's really lucky.", Rose said faintly smiling, "Tim is a great guy. Unfortunately, I have realized this too late."

After work Tim and Alexis went home to Alexis. After the two had eaten, Alexis started to pack her suitcase for the weekend at the spa that Abby, Kate and herself had planned.  
While Alexis packed her things in the living room, Tim washed the dishes in the open kitchen.  
"Rose is really nice." Alexis said after a while.  
"Yes, she is." replied Tim, "I was glad to see her again."  
"How did you two became friends?" Alexis asked.  
"We ... we have met at a MIT-Party."  
"And Rose had also been interested in you at this time?," asked Alexis, trying to sound casual; even though she wanted to ask this question since Rose had asked her about Tim.  
"... What ... what do you mean? ... And ... and what do you mean with "also"?" stammered Tim.  
"At lunch Rose asked me, if you have a girlfriend." Alexis tone was cool when she said that.  
"And ... and what did you say?"  
"I told her that you meet somebody. I couldn't tell to her that she has just asked your girlfriend, if you have a girlfriend!" Alexis replied angrily and closed her suitcase.  
"Are you jealous?" Tim asked, smiling broadly as he dried his hands.  
"No, I'm not!" Alexis replied almost stubborn. "... Well, maybe a little." she finally admitted.  
Tim went to her and put his arms around her: "You have no reason to be jealous. I just want you. ... I love you, Alexis."

Alexis gasped, she didn't know what to say. Wasn't it too early to say that? After all they only were a couple for four months.  
Tim was surprised that he had said it. He hadn't planned to do it. But now that he had said it, he was afraid of Alexis' reaction.

Alexis was about to say something, but her mobile phone rang. Although she heard it, but she made no move to answer the call.  
"You can answer it." said Tim. Alexis couldn't interpret his tone, but answered her phone, after she hesitated for a moment.  
It was Kate. Alexis walked away a few steps from Tim. He heard her say, "Hey, Kate, what's up? … Yes I know; in half an hour at the station. I didn't forget. You didn't need to call me. ... I and unpunctual? What gave you that idea? … Yes. See you soon."  
Then she hung up and turned to Tim.  
"I'm off times better." said Tim.  
"Um ... ok." Alexis replied.  
"See … see you on Sunday at my apartment?" she asked, hopeful and fearful at the same time.  
Tim nodded: "See you Sunday." He then left the apartment.

He almost reached the stairs, as he heard Alexis call: "Tim, wait!"  
She ran to him and kissed him – more intimately than ever before. The two kissed each other until they had no more air.  
"See you on Sunday." Alexis whispered breathlessly. She walked back to her apartment with a big smile.  
Now Tim was certain: even though Alexis wasn't ready to it, she loved him, too.

* * *

 _Finally a new chapter! :)_

 _Please let me know what you think!_

 _Your reviews keep me writting! :) :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**  
On Friday night the three women checked in to their suite in a luxury spa hotel, which was only just an hour's train ride from Washington.  
Alexis was dying to tell Kate about Tim's loving confession throughout the whole evening. But since Abby wasn't privy to her secret, she had to wait until she and Kate were alone. This was the case when Abby took a shower.  
"Kate, I'll have to tell something." Alexis said, sitting down to her sister on the bed.  
"You're very excited. What happened?" Kate asked, amused.  
"Tim told me that he loves me!"  
"What? W ... When did he tell you?"  
"Today ... at my house; just before you called. "  
"Lexi, you don't want tell me that you accepted my call though Tim you just told you that he loves you!?" Kate replied stunned.  
"I was so confused. I mean I didn't expect it. We're only together for four months. Isn't it still too early to say it?"  
"Do you love him, too?"  
Alexis was silent. Did she love Tim? She had never thought about it. In her eyes, their relationship was still too fresh to think about it. But finally she nodded: "Yes, I love him."  
"Then why didn't you tell him?"  
"I ... I was afraid. After all, what happened with Scott ..." Alexis replied. The memory of her ex-boyfriend hurt her clearly. Kate nodded sympathetically.  
Nevertheless, she asked: "So you haven't responded to his declaration of love?"  
"When he left, I ran after him and kissed him. ... I was hoping to show him so what I feel. ... I can't say yet."

"You can't say what?" asked Abby who just came out of the bathroom.  
Alexis stared at her shocked; like a deer in the headlights. How much did she hear? She glanced at Kate and then back to Abby. She didn't say a word. She couldn't think of a plausible excuse.

"It was about you and Tim, wasn't it?" Abby asked.  
"How do you know about us?" Alexis asked aghast. It simply made no sense to still lie to Abby.  
"It was obvious." Abby replied, smiling, "It was the way you two looked at each other."  
"Was it really that obvious?" Asked Alexis irritated and embarrassed at the same time.  
"To me, it was." replied Abby, "I don't think Gibbs knows something."  
"Otherwise, we be aware of it." Kate said with a grin.  
All three laughed as they could imagine Gibbs` reaction.

After they calmed down, Abby asked: "What did you two talk about?"  
"Tim told me that he loves me. ... And I was too surprised to answer him."  
Abby smiled at sympathetically and said, "I'm sure Tim knows what you feel for him. The partner senses such things."

The next morning the three enjoyed the spa area of the hotel. After they had swum a few laps and had sweated in the steam sauna, they rested on the loungers by the fireplace.  
"How was your appointment with the JAG lawyer yesterday?" Kate asked.  
"Very good. I get the higher security clearance next week. ... The lawyer was, incidentally, a friend of Tim. Her name is Rose Anderson. Her, Tim and I had lunch together."  
"And that was okay for you?" Abby asked.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Oh, you so don't know!"  
"What is it that I don't know?"  
"I ... I don't think I should tell you ..."  
"Abby," Alexis said urgently.  
"All right then. ... Rose is Tim's ex-girlfriend."  
"What?" exclaimed Kate and Alexis equally shocked.  
"She broke up with him after he had asked her to move in with him three years ago."  
"So it was something serious." Alexis said, still in shock.  
"For him, it was." said Abby.  
"What else do you know?" asked Alexis  
"They were together for about two years. That is everything I know."

"Why did he conceal this from me?" murmured Alexis.  
"Is everything okay?" Kate asked worriedly.  
Alexis shook her head: "I don't understand why he concealed this from me? ... He tells me that he loves me, but conceals from me that Rose is his ex-girlfriend. Why does he do that?"

* * *

Next Chapter! :) Please review!

Helen: Chapter 22 is all TATE. I will update pretty soon. So you don`t have to wait too long. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**  
On Sunday evening, Alexis walked into her apartment with mixed feelings. In about an hour, Tim would stand outside her door. On one hand, she was glad to see him again, because she had missed him, on the other hand she would have to talk with him about Rose and she was terrified of this conversation.  
Alexis used the remaining time to unpack her suitcase. Just as she stowed said suitcase in her wardrobe, the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey. ... I hope you're hungry." Tim said smiling and hold a pizza box of her favorite Italian restaurant out to Alexis.  
"That's sweet of you." Alexis replied while taking the box and giving Tim a quick kiss. "Come in."  
"Is it ok when we eat in the living room?" Alexis asked, "I think it's more comfortable."  
"It's up to you, honey." replied Tim.  
Alexis put the pizza on the coffee table, took two plates from the kitchen and lit the candles on the table. Then the two sat down on the couch, each with a slice of pizza.

"How was the spa weekend?" asked Tim.  
"It was great. I think I never have been so relaxed in my life. The massages there are fantastic! And it was nice to get out again and spend a few days only among girls."  
"Have you exchanged the latest gossip?!" Tim asked jokingly.  
But Alexis didn't seem to find it funny. Her expression was petrified.  
"Tim, I need to talk to you about something."  
"... Ok ..." He said and put his plate down on the table. Alexis` serious tone made him uneasy.  
"Abby told me that Rose is your ex-girlfriend."  
"What? W ... Why did she tell you that?"  
"The question must be: Why didn't you tell me? I told you that Rose is interested in you and you don't mention that she's your ex-girlfriend. Instead, you tease me about my jealousy. ... Why did you conceal it from me?"  
"I ... I don't know. It really hurt me that Rose broke up with me. I guess I didn't want to reopen old wounds."  
"And that's why you aren't telling me she's your ex?"  
Alexis meanwhile had got up from the couch and paced back and forth in the room.  
"I trusted you! ... I wonder what else you hide from me?!"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all! It was wrong not to tell you of Roses and my past, but I swear to you I haven't concealed anything else from you!" Tim replied desperately.

"How can I believe you now?!" Alexis replied with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." said Tim. He stood up and reached out his hand for Alexis. But she didn't want to be touched by him. That was like a stab in the heart for him.  
"If I you can't trust, I can't be with you! How can we be in a relationship if I can't trust you?! "  
"You can trust me! How can I prove you that? I know the circumstances under which we-."  
"The Circumstances," Alexis exclaimed outraged." The circumstances under which our relationship takes place are miserable! I feel like we are having an affair! No one must know of us! We have secret dates in remote places, so none of our colleagues or bosses sees us together! And without trust no relationship can function; certainly not one as ours!"  
"Alexis ..." Tim said gently. He knew what Alexis' words meant. He knew what she wanted to tell him, but she had to say it, so he could understand it.

"Tim, I can't do this anymore. … It's over."

Tim felt his world would collapse. He couldn't lose her. But he didn't know what to say to change her mind.  
"You should go now." Alexis said in a gentle tone. Tim could hear how much she suffered. Alexis turned and headed for the door to open it.  
"Wait." Tim said, and went after her. He grabbed her hand and held it. Alexis turned to him and looked at him. Meanwhile tears were running down her cheeks.  
"I know what I did was wrong. But I would never intentionally do something that hurts you, I love you!"  
"Sometimes love isn't enough." replied Alexis.  
She approached Tim until she was quite close to him. His hand still held hers. With her free hand she stroked Tim's cheek. Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him - one last time. That kiss was unlike any previously; full of love and at the same time full of grief. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Alexis' right hand cupped Tim's cheek, her left ran through his hair.  
After the kiss the two looked into each other's eyes for a while. No one said a word. One of Tim's arms was still wrapped around Alexis' waist, with the hand of the other arm he wiped away her tears.  
After a while, in which they had just looked at each other, Alexis said: "You have to let me go now."  
Alexis` voice was barely above a whisper. But Tim had heard her more clearly than ever before. He knew she meant 'let go' not only in physical but also in an emotional manner.  
He wasn't ready to let her go in emotional ways. He would fight for her. But on the physical level he let her go.  
Alexis went to the door and opened it.  
"I'm sorry." said Tim again and left Alexis' apartment.  
Immediately after she had closed the door behind Tim, Alexis sank down to the ground. Leaning against the door, she crouched there and cried.  
What she didn't know was that Tim was still on the other side of the door and could hear her cry.  
That he was the reason for her tears, broke Tim's heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**  
"Damn hormones.", Kate muttered as she stepped out of the elevator and went to her desk. The office was only lit by the glow of a single desk lamp, because so late at night hardly anyone was here. To Kate's astonishment, this lamp belonged to Tony's desk: "What are you still doing here? Gibbs sent us home an hour ago."  
"I could ask the same thing." Tony replied.  
"I forgot my PDA."  
"It still would have been here on Monday." Tony replied, shaking his head.  
"This thing contains my life. And right now I need it. Because of the pregnancy I became very forgetful."  
Only then did Tony notice Kate's baby bump which showed under her tight-fitting white sweater: "Your belly has grown quite a bit."  
"Yes it has. ... Normally I wear wide tops, so it doesn't stand out. ... I don't want everyone to ask if he can touch my belly." Kate replied sheepishly.

She thought it was odd to talk this with Tony. Since now she had avoided to talk with Tony about the baby or her pregnancy because she wasn't sure if she still could keep the truth to herself if she did.

"I see." Tony said. He looked crestfallen for a moment. Therefore, Kate asked, "Is everything okay?"  
"Of course." Tony replied with a smile, but Kate didn't believe him.  
"What is it, Tony?" She asked as she walked around his desk and then leaned on it.  
"You don't want to tell me that you're still working at this time on a Friday? I know you too well to believe that."  
Tony sighed and looked at Kate: "All right. ... Something is wrong. ... But I'm going to be fine."  
"You can talk to me about it; no matter what it is." Kate said and put her hand on Tony's right forearm.  
Tony shook his head and turned his gaze back to the computer screen.  
"Tony, please. I can tell that you're not ok. "  
Finally Tony broke his silence: "Sofia lost the baby."  
Kate was speechless. She couldn't imagine how Tony felt. It was her greatest fear to lose her child. Kate was silent. But her hand gently stroked Tony's arm.  
As Kate said nothing, Tony continued, "She got cramps yesterday evening and we went to the hospital; but the doctors couldn't do anything. ... Sofia is devastated. ..."  
Kate could clear see the pain in Tony's eyes as he spoke.  
"... I've really been looking forward to become a father." Tony said and smiled at Kate sadly.  
Kate felt like someone was pushing a knife into her heart.

They sat there for a while in silence. Kate's hand was still on Tony's arm.  
Suddenly Kate winced and put her left hand on her belly.

"Are you in pain?" Tony asked alarmed and jumped up from his chair.  
"It's all right." Kate assured.  
"You are sure? You shouldn't take any chances." Tony said worriedly.  
"I'm sure. ... I don't have cramps. The baby ... it kicked me. That's why I flinched."  
"The baby kicked you?" Tony was totally overwhelmed by the thought.  
"It still kicks me." Kate replied with a slight smile.  
"Can I feel it?"  
"S ... sure." Kate replied hesitantly. She took Tony's right hand and put it on the spot where the kicks of the baby could be felt. The whole situation seemed so surreal.  
"Wow, that's an incredible feeling." Tony said after a while, "I wish I could have felt how my child kicks."

As Tony said that Kate broke down emotionally.  
The whole situation was simply too much for her. To stand in front of the father of her child while he felt his child kicking without knowing that it was his, and all this after he just had lost a child; Kate couldn't stand it any longer.  
She lowered her head so that Tony wouldn't see her tears, but as she was trembling all over, he, of course, knew that something was wrong.  
"Kate, what's wrong? Are you feeling all right?" Tony asked almost in panic.  
"... I have lied about the baby's father. There is no friend from the college." Kate replied.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tony distressed with his hand still on Kate's baby bump.  
Kate lifted her head and looked at Tony directly. Her cheeks were wet with tears.  
"You're the father, Tony."  
Tony stared at her in disbelief.  
"I told you I was 15 weeks pregnant but I was 12 weeks pregnant. I haven't slept with anyone except you for the last eight months. The baby was conceived during the undercover operation."  
Tony was shocked. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Kate had lied to him. Unable to speak, he simply looked at her.  
"Please say something!" Kate said tearfully.  
Tony shook his head and took his hand of Kate's belly.  
"I have to get out of here." He said quietly and turned to leave.  
"Please wait!" Kate pleaded.  
Tony turned around and said: "If I don't go now, I'll maybe say something I will regret later."  
Then he left the office.

Tony got into his car and just drove around the town for a while. He needed to clear his head. Because the only question that concerned him was why.  
Why had Kate lied to him?  
Didn't she want him to be part of their child's life?

* * *

 _So, finally TATE again!_

 _Now Tony knows! What do you think?_

 _I also like to know: Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**  
In the next few days Tony avoided Kate. Although he wanted to know why she lied to him, he wasn't ready to talk to her.  
Of course Gibbs noticed Tony's strange behavior, so he decided to talk to him. Just before closing time he sought the dialogue with him.  
"What's wrong with you and Kate?" He asked directly as usual when he approached Tony's desk.  
But Tony played dumb: "What do you mean, boss? Everything is fine."  
"Go on. You avoided her. What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"DiNozzo!" Gibbs was getting angry.  
Tony admitted defeat. He knew better than to mess with Gibbs. "Will you give me your word that it will have no consequence to me or Kate?"  
Gibbs nodded. He guessed he knew what Tony wanted to tell him.  
Tony hesitated a moment before he said: "I'm the father of Kate's Baby."  
"That's what it's all about. She told you."  
"You knew?" asked Tony appalled.  
"Kate told shortly after she had found out that she is pregnant."  
"Why has she told you and not me?" Tony was stunned.  
"That's something she should tell you, not me. Talk to her."  
"I can't do that."  
"Of course you can!", Gibbs replied angrily.  
"... I know the answer! She doesn't want me to be part of our child's life. She thinks I'm a bad father!", Tony replied outraged.  
"That is not true. Talk to Kate. Then you will understand why she did it."  
"But Boss-!"  
"Enough, DiNozzo! Just do it! "Gibbs snapped. He then left the office without another word.  
He was still angry that the two had broken his rules, yet he didn't want to see them suffer. Finally, the team was like a family to him.

A few days later Kate sat at her desk, her cell phone to the ear.  
"Not again!" She muttered angry and hung up.  
"Is everything okay?", asked Tim, who had just entered the office.  
Kate looked up from her phone. She hesitated before she said: "I'm trying to call Lexi since yesterday evening, but at home nobody answers and her mobile phone instantly goes to Mailbox."  
"I see.", was the only thing Tim said. He hadn't spoken to Alexis since their split. He had tried to call her, but she had ignored all his calls. That, however, even Kate couldn't reach her was unusual. Tim knew that Kate was worried.  
A few minutes later Tony arrived at the office, but from Alexis, there was still no trace. Kate meanwhile tried to distract herself by working, so she wouldn't think of the worst possible scenarios; sure there was an innocent explanation.  
Tony noticed that Kate was tense. Since he hadn't spoken to her after Gibbs` "Council", he didn't ask her what was going on.

When Gibbs joined the team, he immediately noticed Alexis` empty desk.  
"Where is Alexis?" He asked.  
"I don't know." replied Kate, "I can't reach her since yesterday. If you wouldn't mind, I would go to her apartment and look whether everything is ok."  
Gibbs thought for a moment. Finally, Alexis was an adult woman. But not to contact her sister and to be absent at work without an excuse, just wasn't typical for her. Therefore Gibbs decided: "Go to her. Tony will accompany you."  
Both Kate and Tony wanted to protest. But Kate decided that Alexis now took precedence over her personal feelings. And Tony knew it was useless to argue with Gibbs. It was his way of telling him to finally talk to Kate.  
"Then let us go." Tony said to Kate.

Throughout the ride, the two didn't spoke a word. The situation was unpleasant for both of them, they didn't know what to say. In addition, Kate now was very worried about her little sister. When they arrived at Alexis` apartment, Kate said, "I have a key to the apartment." It was the only thing she had said since leaving the office.  
Kate unlocked the front door and the two went up to Alexis' apartment. Even from a distance, they realized that the door was open. Cautiously the two agents approached the apartment. Kate wanted to enter the apartment, but Tony held her back.  
"What is it?" Kate asked quietly, but angry. Tony pulled out his gun and said, "Wait here. I check the apartment."  
"I am a trained agent. I'm able to do that myself.", Kate replied irritably.  
"I don't want our child or you to be hurt."  
Kate was shocked; it was the first time that Tony talked about their child. She simply nodded.  
Tony walked into the apartment with a drawn gun and searched room by room. There was no one in the apartment. When he came back into the living room, Kate knelt on the ground and looked at something; Of course she hadn't listen him. He knew that Kate never would endanger their child deliberately, so he called it quits.  
"What's there?" Tony asked as he walked over to her.  
"Blood." Kate replied. Next to the blood stain lay an overturned table and a lamp. Otherwise, the apartment was neat.  
"What the hell happened here?" Kate murmured, her voice trembled.

"Let's inform Gibbs and forensics." Tony said, holding out his hand to her to help her stand up. She took his hand and looked at him with teary eyes.  
"We will find her." promised Tony. His words should comfort her, but it caused the opposite. Kate burst into tears.  
Tony took Kate into his arm and held her until she calmed down. He found it terrible to see her that way.  
"I'm sorry." Kate said after a while, "These are the hormones. I currently respond very violent to everything."  
"You owe me no explanation; and no excuse." answered Tony," If I can help you in this situation, I'll do that."  
"Thank you, Tony. ... I know this is not easy for you. ... "Kate replied, looking on her belly.  
Tony breathed audibly and nodded. "We should inform the forensics now." he then said.

While the forensics turned Alexis` apartment upside down, Kate and Tony drove back to the office. When they arrived, the team had already been informed and summoned to the office by Gibbs.  
Tim checked Alexis phone data and Abby examined fingerprints from the apartment. And even if Ducky currently couldn't contribute to the investigation, he stayed at the office to support the team morally.  
About twenty minutes after Tony and Kate had returned to the office, something strange happened. All screens went black at once. After a few seconds a sentence in white letters appeared on the screens: "You won't find her alive."  
Everyone stared at the screens in shock.  
"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.  
"Someone has hacked into our system and controls it from outside." said Tim while tapping on the keyboard, "I no longer have access."  
Then, a video window appeared on the screens. In the video, a storage room could be seen. Through the barred windows on the opposite side light fell into the room. Someone was laying on the ground. The person was apparently unconscious.  
"Oh my god, Lexi!" Kate cried. She recognized her little sister immediately. Meanwhile Gibbs` entire team had gathered in front of one screen.  
The team was able to observe as Alexis became conscious again. She sat up and held her head with one hand. Her left cheek was full of blood. This could be seen despite the poor image quality.  
She stood up and walked to the door. But it was of course locked.  
"Let me out of here!" Alexis shouted and banged on the door. But nothing happened.  
Tim meanwhile had been able to bring the system back under control. Gibbs ordered him to divert the stream into the video conference room.  
As after several minutes – in which Alexis kept banging on door - no one came, Alexis walked over to the windows. She wanted to find out where she was and if there was any way for her to escape or be rescued. But the only thing she could see through the windows were other warehouses.  
In the video-conference room Gibbs, Kate, Tony and Ducky watched the happening tensed, while Tim and Abby tried to find out where Alexis was held.  
Hours passed, but nothing happened. The kidnapper or the kidnappers clearly played games with them. Alexis meanwhile had set down opposite the window. Outside it was getting dark.

Then suddenly the door opened and a man entered the room. Alexis jumped up immediately.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked frantically.  
The man stopped a few feet away from her.  
"Who I am and what I want your colleagues will find out soon enough." He replied grinning diabolically, pointing at the camera on the ceiling.  
"Why the camera?" Alexis asked.

"So that they can see you die."

The entire team's blood froze in their veins.  
The man pulled out a knife and walked slowly towards Alexis.  
"Whatever you want, I'm sure we will find a solution." Alexis tried to appease him while she fell back.  
"This is what I want!", the man said coldly. Then he grabbed Alexis and stabbed the knife into her belly.

To be continued

* * *

 _What do you think about this chapter?_

 _Please review!_

 _Helen and DS2010: Thank you very much for all your reviews! I really appreciate them!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**  
The man pulled the blade from Alexis' body and left the room without looking back.  
Kate screamed when she saw Alexis slumped: "LEXI!"  
"DiNozzo, bring Kate out of the room!" ordered Gibbs. He doesn't want Kate to see her sister die.  
Tony tried to get Kate out of the room, but she resisted.  
"I can't leave Lexi alone!" She said while tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Please, Kate. You shouldn't look at this., "Tony said. But Kate didn't give in. She struggled with all her might against Tony, even though she knew that he was stronger than she was and it would have been easy for him to carry out of the room.  
"Do it for our baby. So much stress is certainly not good for it."  
Tony was right and that's why Kate relented. She let Tony bring her out of the room.  
Kate was pale. Tony was afraid she might faint at any moment.  
"Let's go to the office." suggested Tony. Although he himself was deeply shaken, he had to be strong for Kate now.

After Tony and Kate had sat down at his desk, Tony asked: "When was the last time you ate something?"  
"I don't know. Probably this morning. "Kate replied apathetically.  
"Then I'll order something now. It's important that you eat regularly."  
Kate nodded absently.  
"What should I order?" Tony asked, "Chinese?"  
Kate shook her head: "No, the smell makes me sick. I would prefer Pizza."  
So Tony ordered Pizza.

Meanwhile Tim and Abby tried feverishly to figure out where Alexis was imprisoned. Gibbs knew if they wouldn't find her soon, it would be too late. Although Alexis tried to clamp the wound with her scarf, she lost a lot of blood.  
Abby tried to identify the logo on one of the boxes in the storage room. But given the circumstances it wasn't easy for her to maintain her composure; repeatedly she fought back tears.  
And Tim also had trouble concentrating; the woman he loved was fighting for her life in front of him and there was virtually nothing he could do.  
Intently he tried to figure out where the signal of the camera came from. But the kidnapper obviously was familiar with computers, the signal was passed through dozens of different servers around the world.

Kate stood by the window, staring out into the darkness as the pizza guy arrived. Tony gave the man the money and put the pizza on his desk. Then he looked over to Kate, she hadn't realized that the pizza was delivered. So he went over to her.  
"Kate, the pizza's here." He said as he lightly touched her lower back with his right hand.  
That made Kate start. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Tony.  
"What ... what did you say?"  
"The pizza is here." repeated Tony.  
"All right."  
The two sat down at Tony's desk and began to eat. While eating Tony's eyes again and again fell on Kate's belly. The question of Why still tortured him.  
"I know it's not the right time," Tony began, "but can I ask something about the baby?"  
Kate nodded.  
"Why did you lie to me?" Tony's voice was calm, but Kate could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Because of Sofia. ... I ... I wanted to tell you, but then Sofia told me that she is pregnant and then ... I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted you two to be happy. I wanted to you to enjoy this time. ... That's why I decided to tell you after the birth of our baby, but then ... Sofia lost the baby. You were sick at heart. And then ... you put your hands on my belly and felt how our child kicked and because of that ... "Kate's voice broke and her eyes filled with tears.  
Tony took Kate's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please don't cry."  
"You have the right to know the truth. I must apologize - for lying to you."  
Tony shook his head: "No, you don't. I understand your decision."  
The two looked at each other for a while in silence, both smiled slightly.  
Then Tony suddenly asked: "Do you know whether it is a boy or a girl?"  
"No ... I ... I want to be surprised. Alexis pushes at every visit to the doctor to find out, but ... but ..."  
At the thought of her sister Kate could no longer hold back the tears. She covered her face with her hands and cried.  
Tony couldn't stand to see her like that. And he found the idea that Alexis could die unbearable; finally, she was his colleague, Kate's little sister, the aunt of his unborn child.  
He didn't know what to say, so he stroked Kate's back soothingly.

At this moment Gibbs stormed into the office: "We know where Alexis is! Abby was able to identify the logo on the box! McGee gets the car!"  
Tony jumped up from his chair and took the gun from his desk drawer, but then he looked at Kate and hesitated: "Kate, I can leave you a-."  
"Go! I'm fine!" she interrupted. Tony nodded and followed Gibbs to the elevator.  
"Take care of yourself!" She called out to him before the elevator doors closed.

"So you have talked to each other." remarked Gibbs.  
"We have." Tony replied briefly, although it was a statement and not a question.  
"How is Alexis?" Tony asked.  
"Not good. We must hurry."

The team drove to an abandoned warehouse complex in an industrial area in the eastern part of the city. During the trip, no one spoke a word. Once there, the team spread out to search the warehouse faster.  
Tim combed corridor by corridor, room by room of the warehouse as he repeatedly called Alexis name. But there was no answer. Couldn't she hear him, was she too weak to reply or was she already dead?  
Tim dismissed this thought, he couldn't give up hope.  
"Alexis!" he cried again loudly.  
"I'm here, Tim!" he heard this so familiar voice answer. She sounded weak.  
"Alexis, I can hear you!"  
"I'm here!" she called again.  
Tim followed her voice to a heavy iron door at the back of the warehouse building: "Are you in here?"  
"Yes!" replied Alexis.  
"Stay away from the door! I'll shoot open the door-lock!" He shot at the door three times, then he was finally able to open it. Alexis sat on the ground leaning on to the wall. She pressed her scarf on the heavily bleeding wound. In Tim was shocked because of her state, but happy to see her. That's why a smile spread on his face. Alexis smiled too.  
"DiNozzo, McGee, everything is ok? I heard shots.", Gibbs asked on the radio.  
"Yes, everything's all right, Boss." McGee radioed back. "I have found Alexis, I had to shoot up the door lock. Send the medics here." Tim was so relieved to find Alexis that he had forgotten to inform Gibbs.

He went to her and knelt before her.  
"I'm so glad to see you." Alexis said with weary voice.  
"I was afraid I'd never see you again." Tim admitted, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Then his eyes fell on the blood-soaked scarf which Alexis pressed onto her wound.  
"Let me clamp the wound. You have to rest."  
Alexis nodded.  
Tim gently put his hand on Alexis`.  
"This is going to be quite painful." Tim warned Alexis.  
"That's ok.", she answer and gently pulled away her hand from under Tim's.  
Then Tim clamped the wound with his hand. Alexis writhe in pain and winced. Tim hated having to cause her pain, but it was the only way to save her.  
"The medics are almost there." assured Tim. He hoped to reassure Alexis this way.  
"At least I won't die alone." she said with a slight smile.  
"Please don't say something like that. You can do it. You won't die." Tim replied with tears in his eyes.  
"But it feels like that."  
Alexis lifted her right, bloodstained hand and cupped Tim's cheek.  
"I've never seen you cry." She said and wiped away a tear, of which he hadn't noticed that it ran down his cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I'm afraid for you."

"That's fine." Alexis replied. She leaned forward. Tim didn't know what she wanted to do, but he could tell by her face that it worsened her pain; so he said: "Don't do that, Alexis.  
But she replied: "It is worth the pain."  
Then she kissed him. Alexis' bloodstained hands were on Tim's neck and his shoulder. Tim gently placed his free left arm around Alexis, without pulling her closer towards him.  
Just as Alexis' lips no longer touched Tim's, he said: "I love you."  
Alexis leaned back and looked into his eyes. They were so warm, so loving and yet so fearful. Alexis knew she could tell him now, had to tell him; it was probably her last chance.  
"Tim, I lov-." But all of a sudden she was dizzy. She could hardly keep her eyes open, her head slumped backwards. Alexis felt that she would faint any moment. But she still had to tell Tim something; actually it was two things she had to tell him. Alexis decided that the professional had to take precedence over the private in this case. Finally, what Alexis was going to tell Tim affected the whole team.  
"Tim, I ... do I have to tell you something. The man, the offender he ... he threatened ... he threatened to-."  
Alexis head fell to the side. She was unconscious and barely breathing yet.  
"Alexis! Alexis!" shouted Tim. But it was no use. Panicked he looked at the door. Neither the paramedics nor Gibbs or Tony were to be seen.  
Tim decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He picked Alexis up and held her close to continue to suppress the bleeding. He carried the unconscious Alexis out of the warehouse. All the way to the ambulance, he begged her softly: "Please stay with me."

* * *

New Chapter! :) Tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25  
**  
The entire team waited tensely in front of the surgical area of the hospital. Alexis had been brought to the operating room one and a half hours ago and so far there was no information.  
Tim, who meanwhile had changed his shirt and washed the blood from his face, sat on one of the benches, staring at the door to the operating room the whole time. Abby sat beside him. Her eyes moved between the door and Tim back and forth. She was worried about her colleagues. Abby wasn't sure how Tim would cope if Alexis wouldn't make it.  
Opposite of them sat Tony and Kate. Tony held Kate's hand. Her eyes were all red from crying.  
Gibbs and Ducky stood a few feet away. They talked quietly, so quietly that neither Abby and Tim nor Tony and Kate could hear them; not that one of the four could think of anything else then Alexis in this situation.

A few minutes later a doctor left the surgical area and came up to the group. Immediately all jumped out of their seats.  
"How is my sister?" Kate asked fearfully, yet hopeful. Never in her life had she dreaded a reply that much.  
"Special Agent Todd, your sister's injury was very bad, she lost a lot of blood." The doctor began, "we've done what we could, but unfortunately we couldn't save her. … I am sorry."  
"She ... she's dead?!" Kate couldn't understand it.  
The words of the doctor tore Tim's heart out of his chest.  
"Alexis is dead. No, that ... that can't be. I want to see her!" Kate exclaimed with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, you can't." replied the doctor.  
"Please, doctor!" Kate pleaded. But he just shook his head.  
"Kate." Tony said softly and touched her arm.  
Kate turned and looked at him. Tony knew there was nothing he could say, so he just took Kate in his arms.

Tim had moved away from the group. He was ashen. He couldn't believe it; just a few hours he talked to Alexis, he held in his arms, and now she was dead. Abby went to him and put her arm around him. She was close to tears.

"I am very sorry for your loss.", the doctor said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the next operation." Then the doctor left in the direction of the operating room.

Gibbs, who previously hadn't said a word, then turned to his team: "I promise you, we'll catch the guy. But now you should go home and get some rest. I'll take care of everything."  
Ducky, who was standing right next to Gibbs, noticed that he had this particular look in his eyes, so he asked quietly, "What exactly are you up to now, Jethro?"  
"I'll hunt this guy down."

That night Tony lay awake staring at the ceiling. He still had the image of Kate in his mind when she begged the doctor to let her see Alexis. The helplessness he had felt at that moment was unbearable. He simply couldn't see Kate suffer. Kate, his colleague, the mother of his child, the woman he loved.  
Tony closed his eyes. For too long he had denied his feelings. Why did he become aware of this only in this situation?  
The creaking of the wooden floor interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and sat up.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Kate said softly.  
Tony shook his head: "You didn't wake me up."  
The two exchanged an intense look.  
"I just wanted to make a cup of tea. Would you like one? "Kate asked.  
"Yes." Tony replied. He got up and the two went into the kitchen.  
"Thank you for staying with me tonight." Kate said as she put on the kettle.  
"Of course." replied Tony, "Even if you hadn't asked me to sleep on your couch, I would have stayed with you. You shouldn't be alone now."  
"But I'm not alone." Kate said smiling and put a hand on her belly. Of course, she was just trying to cover up how bad she in fact felt, Tony knew that.  
"Is the baby okay?" Tony asked.  
"It is currently very restless. It kicked me for the last hour."  
"He certainly will calm down soon."  
"He?" Kate asked in surprise, "You also think that it is a boy?!"  
"Why also?"  
"Alexis thinks - thought it is a boy." Kate had fight back the tears as she thought of her sister.  
After she had recovered, she said: "I have an appointment tomorrow with my doctor. Do you want to come? ... We can find out if it is a boy or a girl. "  
"I would love to come. ... But why do you want to know the baby's sex now? "  
"Because of Alexis. She wanted to know from the beginning. At every appointment she pressured me to find out, but I wanted to be surprised and now that Alexis ..." Kate's voice broke, she couldn't say it.  
"I see." Tony replied. He took the kettle with hot water and poured the tea.  
"She even suggested names. Isabella if it is a girl, and Eric for a boy." Kate said smiling.  
"I like the names." Tony replied also smiling.  
After the two had silently drank their tea, they laid down again, Tony on the couch and Kate in her bed. But Tony couldn't sleep and he was sure Kate felt the same way.  
After a few minutes he got up and went to Kate's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. Kate lay with her back to the door, but she wasn't asleep. Tony could hear her cry. He opened the door cautiously and entered the room.  
He was sure that Kate had heard him, but she didn't turn around. So he went over to her. He sat down beside her on the bed. Only then did Kate turned onto her back and looked at him. Tony expected that she would throw him out of the room, but it turned out differently.  
"Would you ... lie with me?", asked Kate in a low voice.  
Tony nodded. He climbed into bed with her and Kate rested her head on his chest. Her hand was on his heart. Among her fingertips Kate felt the scar from the bullet wound.  
"You could have died to." She said and carefully moved her fingers over the scar.  
"I didn't, I'm here. I'll always be there for you and our child." Tony replied softly. He drew Kate closer to him and kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile Tim and Abby sat in a bar in the city.  
"One more." Tim said to the bartender as he put the glass on the counter.  
"Tim that was your fourth whiskey. Normally you never drink more than two beers." Abby said worriedly. "I know that you are suffering. You love Alexis. But she wouldn't want you to get drunk. "  
"Are my feelings that obvious?" asked Tim. It was almost the same question that Alexis had asked her at the hotel.  
"It was clear from the outset that there is something going on between you two. Alexis confessed that you are a couple a few weeks ago."  
"We were a couple. Alexis broke up with me because I've lied to her about Rose. ... And now she's dead. ... She had no idea what I really felt for her." He said dejectedly.  
"She knew how much you love her. I'm sure."  
Tim shook his head. He pulled something out of his pocket and laid it on the counter. It was a small black velvet box.  
"Is that a ...engagement ring?" Abby asked.  
Tim nodded.  
"May I look at it?"  
Tim nodded again.  
Abby took the box and opened it: "The ring is beautiful! Where did you get it? And when?"  
"It's a family heirloom. I have asked my father to send to me about a month ago. ... I carry it around with me for a while. I wanted to wait for the right time. ... I thought it was too early. ... And now I can't ask her. "  
Abby was in tears. It was so unfair that Alexis had to die so young without having the opportunity to marry the man she loves, start a family with him and to grow old.  
The bartender had meanwhile brought Tim his fifth whiskey. After drinking this, Abby said, "That was enough for today. I'll take you home now."

The next morning, Kate and Tony waited in Kate's gynecologist office. After a few minutes a nurse brought them into the examination room and a short time later Kate's doctor Dr. Larsson came into the room.  
"Good morning, Ms. Todd." She said while she closed the door.  
When she noticed Tony, she said: "This is the father, I suppose?!"  
Kate nodded.  
"Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said, and shook the doctor's hand.  
Dr. Larsson was surprised to see Tony. Kate had of course told her doctor about the father of her child and the circumstances.  
"It's great that you are with us now." She said sincerely.  
After she had sat down at her table, Dr. Larsson asked: "How are you, Ms. Todd?"  
"I'm exhausted and stressed. ... I am afraid that this harms the baby."  
"I'm going to do an ultrasound to see if everything is ok. Stress is not good for the child, but babies are quite resistant." replied Dr. Larsson, "Lay down on the examination table."  
Kate did what the doctor told her.  
"You're allowed to watch the examination." Dr. Larsson said to Tony as he made no move to get up. Tony didn't know what to do, finally it was all new to him. So he got up and went to Kate, who was now on the examination table.

Dr. Larsson spread a gel on Kate belly and started the ultrasound.  
Immediately the baby's heart beat filled the room.  
Kate looked up at Tony, who was staring at the ultrasound monitor. It was the first ultrasound of his life. Sofia had never taken him to an appointment with her doctor. To see his child on this screen and to hear its heartbeat was an overwhelming feeling for him.  
"The baby's heartbeat is strong and regular. Size and weight are absolutely normal. The baby is very health." said Dr. Larsson after a while.  
Dr. Larsson words took a load off of Kate's mind. She seemed a lot more relaxed immediately.

As Dr. Larsson wanted to turn off the ultrasound scanner, Kate said, "I would like to know whether it is a boy or a girl."  
"Why have you changed your mind?", asked her doctor.  
"Because of Alexis. You remember how much she has pushed at each visit that I find out if it's a boy or a girl." Kate answered without revealing too much.  
"Yes, I remember." Dr. Larsson replied with a smile, "she will be certainly very glad."  
Kate just nodded.

Dr. Larsson moved the ultrasound head on Kate's stomach until she found the right spot and then she said. "It's a boy, congratulations."

"... So Alexis was right." Kate whispered with tears in her eyes. Tony put his hand on Kate's shoulder. Although Kate's words had been barely audible, he had heard them and he knew how much she was suffering right now.

After the appointment Tony drove Kate home. Since they had left the doctor's office, Kate had barely said a word. Even now she just sat there and looked out the window.  
"I've been thinking about a name for our son." Kate suddenly said.  
"What do you want to call him?" Tony asked.  
"Eric Anthony DiNozzo."  
Tony stared at her in disbelief. "Tony, look at the street!" Kate exclaimed scared because the car was already drifting into the opposite lane.  
"Sorry." Tony said after he had brought the car back on track, "I was just so surprised. You want to give him my name?"  
"He is your son." Kate simply replied.  
A smile spread on Tony's face.  
"What do you think of the name?"  
"Eric Anthony DiNozzo ... sounds perfect!"

* * *

 _So, what do you think? Please review!_

 _And remember: Things never turn out the way you expect! :)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**  
  
When Tony arrived home this morning, a very angry Sofia was waiting for him.  
"Where were you all night?" she asked outraged. Of course, she had heard of Alexis' kidnapping when she was at the NCIS, but she didn't understand why Tony was didn't came home all night.  
"With Kate." he replied.  
"WHAT? !" shouted Sofia.  
"Her sister has been kidnapped and murdered. She needed me." Tony was sick of these arguments and Sofia's constant jealousy.  
"And I don't need you? I just have lost our child! Kate only uses you. She got pregnant by some random college friend and now she is looking for a father for the child. She knows exactly how vulnerable you are at the moment."

Sofia's words hit Tony hard; how could talk about Kate like that.  
He was aware that Sofia was no longer the woman he fell in love with. He couldn't, he didn't wanted to continue this relationship: "Kate lied when she said the father was a friend from college. I am the father. We slept together during the undercover mission."  
Sofia looked at him in shock. Before she had the chance to say anything, Tony continued: "I had feelings for Kate for a while. I didn't want to admit it because I was with you. It was wrong to sleep with Kate. I wanted to forget about it and that's why I didn't tell you. I never meant to hurt you. ... Kate lied because she wanted us to be happy as long as possible. But we weren't happy, we just didn't want to admit it. ... I don't want to be with you. ... I know it's a heartless thing to say after you've just had a miscarriage, but it's the truth. This baby was the only thing connecting us."

"Then it's good that this baby never really existed."

Tony looked at Sofia aghast. He needed a moment to understand what she just had said.  
"You never were pregnant?"  
Sofia shook her head. She had tears in her eyes: "I was afraid of losing you. I was hoping I would get pregnant. But when it didn't work I had to pretend the miscarriage."

"How could you do that to me?" Tony asked stunned.  
"I am sorry. I've noticed how you looked at Kate. I didn't want to lose you. I love you so much!"  
Tears ran down Sofia's cheeks, but that no longer touched Tony. He had realized what kind of a person Sofia really was.

"You should go now." He said quietly.  
"What? Why?"  
"I am done with you. Give me your apartment key and go! "  
Tony went to the front door and opened it. Sofia knew she had no choice. If Tony had made up his mind, then there was no turning back. So she did what Tony asked her to do; she gave him the keys and left the apartment.

As Tony closed the door behind Sofia he also closed this chapter of his life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The mourning for Alexis took place two weeks later in a small chapel at the central cemetery in Washington. The coffin was placed in front of the altar. It was decorated with Alexis' favorite flowers, lilies and gladioli.  
It was an intimate celebration; only the NCIS team and Alexis' family took part in it.

Just as the priest had invited those present to a prayer, a radio burst through the silence: "We got him, Special Agent Gibbs."

The eyes turned to Gibbs.  
"What does that mean, boss?" Tim asked irritated.  
"We had to trap the perpetrator. ... But he had to believe that he was successful."  
"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Well ..." Gibbs began. He missed the words. This was almost never seen at Gibbs.  
"That means we had to stage my death." They heard a very familiar voice say. Alexis stepped out of the shadow of the archway under which she stood. She had followed the mourning ceremony in the back room of the chapel.

"Oh my God, Lexi!" Kate whispered, walking toward her sister. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She took her in her arms.

"Careful," Alexis said as Kate hugged her, "the wound hasn`t healed yet."  
"How could you do that to us, honey?" Liz asked as she went over to her daughter and also hugged her.  
"I had no choice. It was the only way to get the guy, he would have killed the whole team." Alexis replies with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile Alexis was surrounded by her friends and her family. Everyone hugged her. Only Tim was a little out of the way. He just couldn`t go to her. He felt like his heart would burst every moment. He was so happy to see her alive, but at the same time angry that she had done this to him, her friends and her family. He knew, of course, that it was not her fault and not her decision and yet he couldn`t overcome it.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

A few days later, Tim was working on his novel in the middle of the night as his cell phone rang. Without looking at the display, he took the call. At this time it could only be Gibbs.  
"McGee here," he said.  
"Tim, it`s me," he heard a voice, which he just knew too well, say, sobbing, "Can you pick me up?"  
"Alexis! What ... what happened? Where are you?" Tim asked panicked.  
"I'm in Adams Bar. Can you pick me up?"  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Tim said without hesitation.

He hung up and went straight to his car. A short time later he was at the bar. There was a "Closed" sign at the door, but there was still light inside; so he just went inside.  
Alexis sat at the bar and cooled her wrist with an ice bag. Two policemen and the bartender where standing next to her. When Alexis saw Tim, she jumped up and ran to him.  
"I'm so glad you're here," she said, and fell around his neck. Tim needed a moment to realize what was going on. The woman he loved, from which he had thought until recently that she was dead, was now in his arms.  
"What happened?" Tim asked as he pulled out of the embrace. Her left cheek and her right wrist were reddened, and a button was missing at the sleeve of her blouse.  
"My ex-boyfriend Scott, he ... he freaked out completely."

Before Alexis could tell more, one of the policemen came over to them.  
"Ms. Todd, we are leaving now. If the guy attacks you again, don't hesitate to call us."  
"Of course, Officer." Alexis answered.  
After the two policemen had left the bar, Tim asked, "What did your ex do to you, Alexis?"  
But she answered, "Please just take me home." She looked so vulnerable when she said that. Tim would have liked to take her in his arms and never let go.

On the drive to her apartment Alexis looked out the window most of the time. She knew she owed Tim an explanation, but she had to process what had happened; besides, she knew exactly how Tim would react if he knew what Scott had done.

"Alexis, what happened?" Tim asked again - quietly but insistently.  
Alexis looked at him, she had to choose her words carefully now: "My ex boyfriend called me. He said he was in town and wanted to speak with me. ... So I met with him at the bar. At some point he confessed to me that he wanted to meet me because he wants me back."  
Tim's grip on the steering wheel tightened, the tension was written in his face. Finally, he loved her. Of course it wasn`t easy for him to listen to Alexis talking about her ex-boyfriend.  
"And when I told him that I don´t love him anymore and it's finally over, he lost it. He grabbed me by the arm and yelled at me. And then he hit me in the face ... The bartender stopped him. Scott left before the police arrived."  
Tim clutched the steering wheel right now, his knuckles already white. He had to pull himself together not to lose his composure.  
"That bastard! I'll kill him! " he murmured. He found it inconceivable to beat a woman, especially one that you love. He was of the opinion that a man should protect the woman he loves - even if she doesn`t return his love - under all circumstances.  
"Calm down, Tim," Alexis said gently, placing a hand on his thigh. She was afraid Tim could do something rash, when he should meet Scott.  
Tim took a deep breath and said, "I'm trying."  
Inside of him, it still boiled as he stopped before Alexis' apartment and he swore if he should meet Scott, he would regret what he had done to Alexis.

Tim got out, went around the car and opened the passenger door for Alexis. Then he took her to her apartment.  
On the way to her apartment, Alexis looked around again and again. She was afraid Scott could have followed them, or that he was hiding somewhere. She had never seen him like this before. He had never been so angry, and he'd never hit her before. It was as if he was a completely different person.  
When Alexis wanted to unlock the door, her hands trembled so much that Tim took the key carefully from her hand and opened the door for her.  
He accompanied her to the apartment and checked every room. There was no one but them in the apartment.

"There's no one here," Tim said as he came back to the living room.  
"Thank you for picking me up. ... I didn`t know who else to call."  
"That's ... fine."  
They looked at each other for a moment. Tim thought he saw e a slight smile on Alexis lips.  
"Then ... am I leaving now?" Tim said, looking at Alexis questioningly. He didn`t want to leave her alone, but he couldn`t just stay.  
Alexis nodded. So Tim went to the door. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Alexis winced and screamed. Tim was with her within a second and put his arms protectively around her. But it was just a window shutters that had fallen shut through the wind.  
Alexis looked at Tim. Her eyes were frightened, tears had paved the way for her cheeks.  
"Would you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a trembling voice, "I know it's asking for much, but I-"  
But Tim stopped her, "Of course I'll stay with you."  
Alexis was relieved. "Thank you. I'll get a pillow and blanket for you, "she said, and went into the bedroom.

A few minutes later she came back with the things. Tim took them off her and put them on the sofa.  
"Did you break up with Scott and came to Washington because he hit you?" Tim asked. This question tormented him since Alexis had told him that Scott had beaten her.  
Alexis shook his head, "No, he never hit me before. I ... I broke up with him because he cheated on me – his ex-girlfriend."  
"Oh," was the only thing Tim could say. He understood why Alexis had reacted so violently when she learned that Rose was his ex-girlfriend.  
"That's the reason I broke up with you. I didn`t want to be hurt again. ... That wasn`t fair to you. It wasn`t your fault. I'm sorry," Alexis said with a dejected look.  
"I'm sorry too. I should have told you about Rose."  
"Unfortunately, we can`t change the past."

It was correct; they couldn`t change the past; but they could change the future. And that is exactly what Tim wanted to do. He wanted to tell Alexis that he loved her and wants to spent the rest of his life with her.  
But he didn`t. He knew this wasn`t the right moment. After what Alexis had to gone through, he didn´t want to push her.  
That is why he said, "Unfortunately, we can`t."  
Alexis then smiled weakly and said: "Good night, Tim."  
"Good night, Alexis."

* * *

 _And another chapter. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think! :)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29  
**  
A few days later - Tim had just come home from work – someone knocked at the door. He went to the door and opened it. In front of the door Alexis was standing with a large carton in her arm.  
"Alexis, what ... what are you doing here?" Tim asked, puzzled. He hadn't seen Alexis since that night. Immediately he had a bad suspicion: "Has Scott contacted you?"  
Alexis shook her head, "No, I haven't heard from him since that night."  
Nevertheless, she was nervous.  
"... I just wanted to give you your things back," she said after a moment of hesitation. "After all, we haven't been a couple for a while."  
"Oh… ok. Come on in. "Tim answered and stepped aside. Alexis entered the apartment and placed the carton on the couch table.  
"I'd take my things right away," she said, somewhat insecure.  
"Sure," Tim replied, trying to conceal his shock. "The things are still in the drawer."  
Alexis went to the bedroom to get her stuff, while Tim glanced into the carton. There were a few t-shirts, a sweater, two books and a few cosmetic articles.

Suddenly Tim remembered something. He rushed to the bedroom, but it was already too late. Alexis already held the black velvet box in her hand. He had put it into their drawer after he'd heard of Alexis' supposed death.  
"When ... when did you buy that?" Alexis asked, with a voice trembling and tears in her eyes.  
"It is a family heirloom. I asked my mother to send it to me. It arrived at the weekend as Kate, Abby and you were at the Spa," Tim said standing in the doorway.  
"That ... that was the weekend I broke up with you." Alexis couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and she didn't stand Tim's closeness anymore, she felt so guilty.  
"I have to go," she said, storming past Tim. She had placed the box hastily on the drawer.

Tim ran after her. He had let her go once. He wouldn't let her go again.  
"Alexis, wait!" He cried, but Alexis just kept running.  
He caught up with her in the entrance hall. He reached for her wrist and held her tight.  
"Let me go, Tim," Alexis said her voice tearful.  
"No, I won't. I love you, Alexis. I can't lose you again."  
Alexis tried to free herself from Tim's grip, but she couldn't.  
"Please talk to me," Tim begged as he pushed Alexis with the back against the wall to stop them from running away.  
"Please, Tim. Let me go, "she said again. Even if Tim pressed her against the wall, she didn't feel threatened. She knew him well and knew he would never do anything to her.  
"I can't do that. Not as long as there's the chance of us being together. If you can look me in the eye and tell me it's finally over, I'll let you go right away."  
"... You know exactly that I can't tell you that! I love you! I still love you so much! But how can you still love me, after all that I have done to you? "  
On Tim's face spread a smile: "You love me?"  
"What?" Alexis asked confused. She hadn't even realized that she had said that.  
"You just said you loved me."  
It was not until now that Alexis realized it.  
"Yes, I love you," she said again, blushing slightly.  
"Can you repeat that?" Tim couldn't hear it often enough.  
"I love you, Tim!" Now she too had to smile too.  
For a moment the two looked at each other. Then they kissed. At first it was a loving kiss, but it soon became passionate.  
"Let's go back to your apartment," Alexis said, breathless as she unbuttoned Tim's shirt.

As soon as the apartment door fell shut behind them, they tore each other's clothes off.  
Tim lifted Alexis up and carried her to the bed. He kissed her neck, her collarbone and her belly. Alexis enjoyed every touch. Then Tim's eyes fell on Alexis's scar. He wanted to touch her, but he hesitated.  
"You can touch the scar it hurt anymore," Alexis assured him. Carefully, Tim let his fingertips slide over the scar. Then he kissed it gently, looked at Alexis and said, "I won't let anything happen to you ever again."  
"I know," Alexis said, smiling.  
Then they slept with each other.

Later the two lay in bed. Alexis's head was on Tim's chest. With his left middle finger, Tim painted small circles on Alexis' upper arm.  
"What are you thinking about?" Alexis asked after a while.  
"About nothing," Tim replied.  
"Liar," Alexis replied grinning.  
"How do you know I'm lying?" Tim wanted to know.  
"Whenever you're thinking about something, you paint circles with your finger."  
Alexis leaned on her forearms and looked at Tim.  
"So, what is it?" she asked.  
"How are things going on with us?" He asked, putting a strand of hair behind Alexis's ear, "I love you and want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you too," Alexis assured him.  
"But what's about our jobs and Gibbs? The secrets were the reason why it didn't work. We can't go on like that."  
"Gibbs ... knows about us," Alexis answered.  
"What? How?"  
"I told him. ... When we decided to pretend my death, I wanted him to understand why it was going to be so hard for you. I wanted him to be indulgent with you. ... "  
Without saying anything, Tim kissed Alexis. Her caring nature was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.  
"Gibbs, of course, was angry when I told him, but I believe he accepted that you can't control who you love. And if he still insists on the rule "No relationships among colleagues", I will look for another job."  
"But you like your job!" Tim protested.  
"Yes, but I love you," Alexis said, smiling.

The light of the dusk fell on the two. Alexis' hair glittered beautifully in the light and her eyes shone even more than they had already. Tim could hardly believe his luck. He got a second chance with his great love; and he didn't want to wait a second longer.  
He stood up and put on his boxer shorts.  
"Where are you going?" Alexis asked, wondering, and sat up in the blanket.  
But Tim didn't answer, instead he went to the chest of drawer. He took the black velvet box and knelt down in front of Alexis.  
"I love you so much and I can't imagine a life without you; especially because I had to learn how my life would be without you. I don't want to lose you again. ... Alexis Marie Todd, will you be my wife?" He asked, opening the box.  
Alexis was moved to tears. The only thing she could say was: "Yes!"

* * *

 _Next chapter! :)_

 _Hope you like it. Let me know what you think :)_

 _Just three more chapters to go!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30  
**  
When Tony left the office that night, he was lost in thought. The situation with Sofia was still on his mind. Absent-minded he was waiting for the lift when Kate joined him.  
"Hey, Tony," she said. There was still a strange tension among the future parents.  
"Is everything all right with you?" Kate asked as they entered the elevator. "You've been so absent lately."  
Tony was silent for a moment. "It's because of Sofia," he finally said.  
"Oh," was the only thing Kate said. Finally, she loved Tony. It was difficult for her to hear how he talked about another woman, about the woman he loved, according to her knowledge.

Tony pushed the emergency switch and stopped the elevator. He wanted to talk undisturbed with Kate.  
This action irritated Kate, but she said nothing.  
"Sofia lied." Tony said as he turned to Kate, "She never was pregnant. She has pretended everything, the pregnancy, the miscarriage ... "  
Tony's voice began to tremble, his hands clenched in fists. "I can't believe it. How could she lie to me when it comes to my child? "  
Tony's words hit Kate. Finally, she had also lied to him about their child.  
"I'm sorry ..." Kate replied, lowering her head. Tony realized in which way Kate had understood his words.  
"Please look at me." Tony asked as he walked towards Kate.  
She did it after a brief hesitation.  
Tony gently stroked her cheek and said, "I'm not blaming you. Your reasons for lying can't be compared with Sofia's. Sofia was afraid to lose me and wanted to nurture me by the lie. You lied because you didn't want to hurt anyone."  
"I'm still sorry," Kate replied.  
"You don't have to. Because of you I'll soon be the father of a wonderful boy." Tony said, smiling broadly, placing a hand on her belly.  
His words and gesture also made Kate smile.

When Tony saw Kate smiling, he couldn't help but kiss her. Kate kissed him back hesitantly.  
Then Tony looked at her and said, "I love you, Kate!"  
Kate was shocked, never in her life would she ever have expected to hear these words from Tony.  
Tony saw the surprise in Kate's eyes and added, "I don't expect you to return my feelings. I just wanted you to know."  
"You're really a twit," Kate said, smiling.  
Tony was confused by this answer, Kate could see it.  
"You are an immature, car- and film-crazy philanderer. But I love you, Tony! "  
Tony beamed from ear to ear. Then he kissed Kate again. This time she returned the kiss without hesitation.  
"I want to be with you, Kate." Tony said, stroking her cheek, "I want the three of us to be a family."  
"I want that, too," Kate replied, tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _So finally TATE! What do you think? Please let me know :)  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**  
A few weeks later, Kate was shopping with Alexis, she was suddenly in great pain. Kate stopped abruptly.  
"What's the matter?" Alexis asked.  
"I think it's time," Kate said.  
"You mean the baby is coming?!"  
Kate nodded. She was joyful and anxious at the same time.  
"I have to call Tony," she said while the next contraction started.  
She took out her phone and dialed Tony's number. The call was immediately forwarded to the mailbox: "Tony, it's me. I know you're in undercover, but the baby is coming now! The doctor has said it can take another week, but it is coming now. So if you hear this, please come to Saint Vincent's hospital; Alexis will drive me there."

A few hours later an flustered Tony came to the hospital.  
"Where can I find Caitlyn Todd? She was taken to the hospital because she's in labor!", he asked the lady at the reception.  
"The maternity ward is on the second floor," she replied.  
"Thank you," Tony replied, running to the second floor.

In the hallway in front of one of the rooms he saw Tim and Abby. He ran to them. Completely out of breath, he asked, "Am I too late? Is Kate ok?"  
"Get a deep breath first," Abby said to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Kate is doing well. She's in this room over there." She looked to the room to her left.  
"Can I go to her?" Tony asked. Abby nodded.  
Tony knocked at the door and then entered the room carefully.  
Kate set in bed. She looked at Tony and said nothing.  
"I'm sorry," Tony began, "you know how it is during an undercover operation. I could only listen to my mailbox now."  
Kate kept a straight face.  
"Oh boy," Tony murmured.

"That's right," he heard Alexis say. He turned to her. She came up to him and said, gently smiling: "Congratulations, Tony. You're a father."  
Then she put Eric in his arms. Tony looked at his son baffeled. He could hardly believe that he really had a son now.  
"I'll leave you three alone," Alexis said to Kate.  
"Thank you," Kate said, smiling.  
"He's so tiny," Tony said as he sat down on the bed with Eric in his arms.  
"He didn't feel so tiny," Kate said.  
Tony had to smile. But when his eyes wandered from Eric to Kate, he became serious again: "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you during labour."  
Kate smiled and said, "You're here now, that's all that matters."  
Tony looked at her in surprise. "You're not angry? ... You just took me in?"  
Kate laughed and nodded.  
Tony sighed and said, "That's exactly why I love you!"  
"I love you too," Kate said, kissing him.

"Did the others already see our son?" Tony asked as he gave Eric to Kate.  
Kate liked how proud Tony sounded when he asked that.  
"Only Alexis. I wanted to wait until Gibbs is here before I show Eric to them."

Half an hour later Gibbs had arrived and the whole team gathered around Kate's bed.  
Holding her son in her arms, Kate said: "May I introduce: This is Eric Anthony DiNozzo!"

* * *

 _Just one more chapter to go!_

 _What do you guys think about this one?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

4 years later:  
Kate was standing in the kitchen of her family home and prepared the meal when Eric came to her.  
"Mom, can I have an ice cream?"  
"No, honey, we'll be eating soon.  
"Please, Mom, it's my birthday today, please!" Eric begged, staring at her with puppy-eyes.  
Kate couldn't resist those eyes.  
"All right," she replied.  
"Thanks, Mommy!" Eric shouted, hugging his mother tumultuously.  
"Careful, Eric!" Kate admonished him gently.  
"I'm, Mom. I'm, Ella," Eric said, kissing his mother's 7-month baby belly.  
Then he ran to the refrigerator, took an ice cream and rushed out.  
Kate watched him smiling. Eric was more like his father in behavior and appearance from day to day.  
Later that day, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll open!" Eric shouted and ran to the door.  
"Aunt Alexis!" He shouted as he opened the door.  
"Hello, my big one," she replied. "Happy Birthday!"  
Alexis hugged her nephew and then asked, "Eric, do you and Tess want to play a bit outside? Your mom told me she needs some help with the preparations for your birthday party."  
Eric nodded. He could barely wait for his party to begin so he could finally unwrap his gifts.  
Alexis put two-year-old daughter Tess down to the floor and the two ran into the garden.  
Approximately an hour later other guests arrived, including Abby, Ducky, Gibbs and Tim.

"I can't believe you're already 4," Kate said as she put the birthday cake on the table in front of Eric.  
"I'm already a big boy!" Eric replied proudly.  
"And soon you'll be a big brother," Tony added, hugging Kate from behind, so that his hands were lying on her baby belly. He looked forward to the birth of his daughter; even if he had an uneasy feeling when he thought about the fact that one day his daughter would have dates.

"Who would have thought that Tony would become a loving family man," Tim said grinning.  
"Bambino!" Tony said warningly.  
"How many times have I asked you not to call me this anymore?!"  
Eric rolled his eyes. He had often seen the squabbles between his father and his uncle.  
"Can I blow out my candles now?" he asked slightly annoyed.  
"Of course," Kate said. She could only shake her head amusedly at Tony and Tim's behavior; even after all these years they couldn't stop it.

After Eric had blown out the candles and unwrapped his gifts, Kate and Alexis retired to the porch.  
From there, they watched Tony and Eric play with Eric's new baseball and Tim push Tess on the swing.  
"Would you have thought five years ago that our lifes would look like this?" Alexis asked her sister smiling.  
Kate shook her head, "I never thought Tony and I would start a family. But I am so happy about it."  
"Me too," Alexis said, looking at Tim and her daughter.  
"As they say: Things never turn out the way you expect."

 **The End**

* * *

So this was the last chapter :) :( **  
**

I hope you liked it and the whole story. It was good fun writing it and thank you for your feedback.

Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
